HERMIONE GRANGER Y LOS TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: Ron-Hermione llevan juntos casi cinco meses en secreto. La guerra se recrudece, Harry más irritable que nunca, Malfoy raro, ¿resistirá su relación los tiempos difíciles? Secuela de Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix. TRAD-Ann Margaret Fics.
1. Chapter 1

**En el Final de Hermione Grangerr y la Orden del Fénix se divide la historia en Cannon con Hermione Granger y el Príncipe Mestizo, y en AU con éste Fic.**

**AdiRomBos pide perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí está el prólogo de la historia.**

**000000**

**Hermione Granger y los tiempos difíciles **

_Ron y Hermione llevan juntos casi cinco meses… y no le han dicho a nadie. La guerra se recrudece, Harry esta mas irritable que nunca, Malfoy esta comportándose raro… ¿Puede su relación resistir los tiempos difíciles? Una secuela de Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix mucho más oscura y llena de acción_

**Título:** Hermione Granger y los tiempos difíciles (prólogo)

**Resumen:**Ron y Hermione llevan juntos casi cinco meses… y no le han dicho a nadie. La guerra se recrudece, Harry esta mas irritable que nunca, Malfoy esta comportándose raro… ¿Puede su relación resistir los tiempos difíciles? Una secuela de Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix mucho más oscura y llena de acción.

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y que son propiedad de JK Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitada a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros. Inc. No hay ganancia económica ni intención de violar derechos de autor o de marcas registradas.

**0o0o0o00**

Algunas veces Harry Potter no entendía del todo a sus mejores amigos. Corrección, Harry Potter _a menudo _noentendía a sus amigos ni un poquito. Simplemente no los entendía. Ellos decían ser mejores amigos, pero peleaban constantemente. Hermione podía regañar a Ron por no estudiar para los exámenes, pero aun así siempre lo animaba si no lo hacía bien o lo felicitaba si lo lograba. Ron podía gritarle a Hermione por molestarlo todo el tiempo, pero cuando ella le hacía caso y se callaba, el terminaba pidiéndole ayuda de cualquier forma. Se insultaban entre ellos, pero si alguien más insultaba al otro, saltaban directo a la garganta del agresor. Se lanzaban miradas feroces, pero también se miraban ocasionalmente de una forma curiosa que Harry no entendía. Ellos simplemente se comportaban _raro_ cuando estaban juntos; era la única forma de describirlo.

Realmente Harry no pensaba mucho en la inusual relación de sus mejores amigos; tenía suficientes problemas plagando sus pensamientos. Pero había ocasiones en que no podía evitar preguntarse qué diablos estaba pasando con ellos. Ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

La tarde había empezado bastante bien. Gryffindor acababa de ganar el partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw en una victoria sorprendente. Ron se había controlado bastante bien, considerando que solo había dejado pasar dos goles. El propio Harry se sentía satisfecho por su desempeño en el partido porque había logrado atrapar la Snitch antes de que Cho siquiera se diera cuenta de que la pequeña pelota dorada estaba flotando detrás de la oreja de Madame Hooch. Por supuesto, Madame Hooch casi se cae de su escoba cuando Harry salió disparado en su dirección, con el brazo extendido, pero al final todo había salido bien. Hermione se veía absolutamente satisfecha con la victoria, y había estado conversando animadamente con Ginny cuando él y Ron llegaron a la fiesta después del partido.

Pero algo debió salir mal antes de que eso pasara. Ron y Hermione habían hablado brevemente, ella lo había felicitado por el partido y él le había agradecido. Entonces Ron se había distraído cuando algunos alumnos de cuarto y quinto curso, la mayoría chicas, comentaban emocionados sus fantásticas habilidades de Guardián. Ron solo necesito algunos pequeños halagos para ponerse a dar una crónica jugada a jugada del partido. Atrajo a toda una multitud y Harry se mantuvo al margen, contento de no ser el centro de la atención del público por una vez. Harry nunca antes había notado lo bien que Ron podía llamar y conservar la atención de un grupo; todos estaban atentos de él a pesar de que acababan de ver el partido por sí mismos. Harry estaba empezando a entender porque Ron se ponía tan sensible algunas veces por su creencia de que él, Harry, siempre acaparaba toda la atención. Ron _quería_ esa atención, y la merecía, mientras Harry no la quería y siempre la tenía. Hermione había intentado explicárselo cientos de veces, pero hasta justo ahora comenzaba a entenderlo.

Hablando de Hermione, también se había mantenido al margen durante el relato de Ron, pero no se veía ni siquiera un poquito feliz por la repentina ola de atención que Ron estaba recibiendo. Al principio, había intentado ignorar el ruidoso grupo platicando con Dean Thomas y Neville, pero los dos chicos fueron pronto atraídos por el relato de Ron. También escuchaba renuentemente a su amigo, pero por alguna razón, estaba zapateando impacientemente, apretando los puños, recargándose en la pared intentando parecer casual y mirando ceñuda. Ginny se había acercado a ella en algún momento, pero Hermione solo le dio una ligera sacudida de cabeza. Ginny había regresado a sentarse junto a la chimenea, dándole a Harry una mirada confusa. Harry se preguntaba si Ginny quería que hablara con Hermione, pero no tenía ni idea de que decirle; realmente no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

El mal humor de Hermione finalmente alcanzo un punto crítico cuando Ron, después de pasarse la mano por el cabello para despeinarlo un poco, ondeo sus manos en una burda imitación del Guardián de Ravenclaw. La multitud completa estalló en fuertes carcajadas y Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se levantó a buscar otra cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione había estado parada junto a la mesa de las bebidas, esperando que él se acercara. El la miro con algo de preocupación, sabiendo que había hecho algo malo, pero sin tener idea de qué.

"Debes mantener el volumen bajo, por favor" Hermione estallo. "Algunos estudiantes están tratando de dormir".

Ron le clavó la mirada, impactado, incrédulo y divertido. Fingió buscar por la repleta sala común, con los brazos extendidos. "¿Y quiénes podrían ser esos estudiantes?".

Hermione se veía incomoda, con todos riéndose otra vez, disfrutando la mala conducta del prefecto. Al parecer, esto sólo la hizo discutir más. "¡No lo sé _exactamente_, no llevo un registro de quien ya ha subido o no a los dormitorios!".

"¿De verdad?" dijo Ron sarcásticamente mientras abría la botella hábilmente.

"¡Pero si sé que ya es tarde, y que tienen que calmarse, por favor!" continuó Hermione.

"Está bien, Hermione, claro que nos calmaremos" dijo Ron con una voz que sonaba convincente al oído inexperto, pero tanto Harry como Hermione sabían era completamente falsa.

Hermione cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. "Porque si no te callas, tendré que reportarte con McGonagall. Me sorprendería si no viniera ya en camino".

"No me reportarías" Ron se burlo con una risita.

"Oh, ¿Que no lo haría?" Hermione dijo en una voz peligrosamente calmada. Harry no tenía idea de porque Ron podría siquiera pensar que Hermione no lo reportaría; Hermione _siempre_ seguía las reglas, todos sabían eso.

Ron la miro embobado un momento antes de que una sonrisa de comprensión se extendiera por su rostro. "Oh, no te molestes por algo tan insignificante, amor" Ron la tranquilizo, tomando su mano para ponerle allí la botella recién abierta de cerveza de mantequilla. "Anda, tómatela, te sentirás mejor".

Risas resonaron por la sala otra vez, pero Harry y Ginny no se unieron esta vez. Sabían lo que iba a pasar. Harry prácticamente podía ver la ira hirviendo dentro de Hermione, que estaba apretando la cerveza muy fuertemente y respiraba lenta y profundamente tres veces. Hermione no iba a perder tiempo explicándole a Ron lo que la estaba molestando.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera, por favor?" dijo Hermione en un tono tranquilo muy forzado.

Harry jadeó. Esto estaba mal; _realmente_ mal. Regularmente a Hermione no le importaba regañar a Ron en público. Tenía que estar realmente enojada por algo.

La expresión confiada de Ron titubeó; acababa de darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba realmente furiosa. "Sí, claro" Ron bajó la voz a un tono más calmado, sincero. "Ahora regreso" le dijo a sus fans mientras señalaba hacia el hueco del retrato, con una mano instintivamente dirigiéndose a la espalda de Hermione para guiarla a la salida.

Los chicos de la multitud estallaron en murmullos y se codeaban sugestivamente. Ron los fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no detuvo a Natalie McDonald, una chica muy bonita de tercer año, de levantarse de su lugar, en el brazo del sofá, para que Ron pudiera tener una buena vista de su deslumbrante sonrisa, sus ojos muy abiertos y su pecho que era muy maduro para una chica de trece años.

"Vamos, Ron, termina la historia" rogó Natalie. Estratégicamente se había apoyado en el brazo del sofá, arqueando su espalda para mostrar sus atributos. Los ojos de Ron instintivamente se dirigieron a la grandiosa vista y tanto sus orejas como las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron profundamente por dos muy diferentes razones. Harry vio a Ginny quedarse con la boca abierta por la impresión; Natalie no iba tan lejos normalmente. Pero, bueno, había bebido más de cinco cervezas de mantequilla. "Hermione, puedes esperar, ¿no?".

Ron salió de su aturdimiento con una sacudida y parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero Hermione respondió antes de que él que pudiera dar su opinión. "Si, por supuesto, Natalie" dijo Hermione con los dientes apretados. "No quisiera arrancar a Ron de su preciado club de admiradores. Podemos hablar después".

"¡No, quiero hablar ahora!" dijo Ron astutamente.

"Bueno, ¡ahora, yo no!" respondió Hermione.

"¿Cuál es tu _problema?_" gritó Ron.

"Ron - - tú - - ¿Por qué…? - - yo..." Harry nunca había visto a Hermione tan alterada, tartamudeando incoherentemente unas cuantas veces más antes de voltear a mirar alrededor de la sala. Cada ojo estaba fijo en ella. "Solo - - ¡solo olvídalo! ¡Vete! ¡Vete - - no me importa!"

"_Debería_ importarte" Respondió Ron furioso "¿No estás _feliz_ por mí, _ni un poquito_? Finalmente me viste jugar Quidditch sin hacer el ridículo, y a penas me has dicho dos palabras en toda la noche, mientras _ellos,_" señalo a la multitud para enfatizar sus palabras "quieren hablar _conmigo_ del partido. ¡Y debo decir que me gusta más eso!"

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto Hermione con un tono lleno de intención. "¿_De verdad_?"

Ron la miró fijamente como si de pronto le hubieran brotado dos cabezas y le dijera que estaba saliendo con Voldemort. "Sí, me gusta" le respondió Ron. "¡¿Y sabes que otra cosa me gustaría _mucho_?" Ron se apoderó de la mano con la que ella sostenía la cerveza de mantequilla por la muñeca y la sacudió frente a su cara. "¡Que sólo por una vez no critiques todo lo que hago y sólo _bebas_!".

El estruendo causado por las risas duro solamente unos segundos antes de que cesara por el violento forcejeo de Hermione para liberarse del agarre de Ron y poder arrojar la botella llena de cerveza de mantequilla al suelo. La botella se hizo añicos convirtiéndose en un montón de esquirlas por la fuerza del lanzamiento, y la tibia cerveza de mantequilla se derramó libremente en el suelo de piedra, manchando los zapatos y jeans de Hermione.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Hermione le sostenía la mirada desafiante a Ron, Ron miraba torpemente la botella rota a los pies de Hermione, y todos los demás en la sala miraban en evidente shock a los dos amigos. Por supuesto todos habían alguna vez presenciado una discusión Ron-Hermione, pero nadie había visto _nunca_ una tan intensa.

"¡_Hermione!_" dijo finalmente Ron.

"Ron" Hermione lo interrumpió rápidamente, "¿sabes lo que a _mí_ me gustaría mucho? ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar por un _segundo_ lo que _yo_ quiero?" No esperó la respuesta, sólo continuó. "¡Lo que me gustaría es que dejaras de actuar como el imbécil arrogante en el que de pronto te convertiste desde que finalmente lograste meterte en esa cabeza dura que lo que te he estado diciendo todos estos años de hecho es cierto: eres inteligente, talentoso y una buena persona que le agrada a la gente ! _Esa_ persona es la que se supone es mi mejor amigo, ¡no éste idiota!" Hermione le dirigió un gesto de profundo disgusto a Ron. "Y tú sabes, Ron, un día, esta gente se dará cuenta de que _no eres_ la persona que creían que eras, ¿y donde estarás entonces?" Hermione se rio con algo de amargura. "Francamente, ¡mírate, pavoneándote por la sala como si hubieras salvado el mundo en lugar de ayudar a ganar una estúpido juego de Quidditch! ¡Te estás volviendo tan malo como Malfoy!".

"¡Oye!" Ron explotó, con el rostro tan rojo como un betabel.

"¡Es cierto!" presiono Hermione. "¡Te alborotas el cabello tanto como él!" Harry pudo darse cuenta de que varias personas se iban a reír del comentario de Hermione, pero no se atrevieron por temor a que se enfureciera ahora con ellos. "De verdad, si tengo que verte alborotar tu cabello una vez más, creo que vomitaré" se rió otra vez antes de continuar "crees que te ves muy bien con el cabello como si te hubieras despeinado con el viento. ¡Me enfermas!".

"¿Ah sí?" Ron respondió. "¡y tú a mí!".

"¡Bien!" le respondió Hermione "¡me da gusto que finalmente estamos de acuerdo en _algo_!" A Harry no le sorprendió que saliera disparada al dormitorio de las chicas y desapareciera en la parte superior de la escalera en lugar de seguir la conversación. Por sus ojos brillantes y respiración entrecortada, Harry sabía que estaba a segundos de estallar en llanto.

"¡Mierda!" rugió Ron después de que ella azotara la puerta tras de sí. Pateo furioso algunos vidrios rotos. Ginny sigilosamente se puso a limpiar un poco el desorden con algunos rápidos movimientos de varita. Todos estaban demasiado impresionados como para moverse.

"Wow" dijo Lavender Brown en un susurro.

"Siempre supe que estaba loca" dijo un muchacho de cuarto a su amigo.

"Si, ya sabes lo que dicen de los casos serios de gente desquiciada… "

"_No_" Ron les advirtió con tanta intensidad que los dos muchachos saltaron y se callaron inmediatamente. Estaba mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas, y Harry sabía que si las escaleras no estuvieran encantadas para que los chicos no puedan subir, Ron la habría seguido hasta arriba. Ron todavía estaba muy enojado mientras seguía mirando hacia el punto por donde Hermione se había ido, como tratando de obligarla a regresar para poder terminar la pelea. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente Ron se dio por vencido y salió por el agujero del retrato sin decir ni una palabra a nadie más.

Las conversaciones comenzaron a formarse entre pequeños grupos después de la salida de Ron, pero Harry Potter no se unió a ninguna. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del espacio, procesando lo que acababa de presenciar. No se había dado cuenta de que sus dos amigos tenían semejantes problemas, pero había estado distraído últimamente, con la guerra y todo lo demás. Las palabras que se habían lanzado uno al otro eran bastante hirientes, pero hubo una frase que se quedo resonando en la mente de Harry. Bueno, dos frases de hecho, pero solo una de ellas había sido dicha por Hermione esta noche. La otra era una voz que de hecho nunca había escuchado personalmente, pero que estaba grabada con fuego en su mente para siempre.

"_Crees que te ves muy bien con el cabello como si te hubieras despeinado con el viento. ¡Me enfermas!__"_

"_Alborotándote el cabello porque te gusta que parezca que te acabas de bajar de la escoba… ¡Me enfermas!"_

Las palabras no eran exactamente las mismas, pero eran tan similares y con la misma intención que daba algo de miedo. Pero la intención no podía ser la misma, porque eso significaría…

"¡_Oh_!"

Harry Potter finalmente entendió a sus amigos completamente.

**0o0o0o0  
><strong>

**Notas del autor**: Yiei! ¡Gracias por leer!

En el siguiente: Hermione piensa que hacer al respecto de su pelea con Ron. Se explica que ha pasado hasta este punto en sexto año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Hermione Granger y los tiempos difíciles (Capítulo 1)  
><strong>Resúmen: <strong>Ron y Hermione han estado saliendo por cinco meses… y no le han dicho a nadie. Situado a mediados de su sexto año, Hermione y Ron finalmente han aclarado su relación, pero ¿podrán conservarla a través de la guerra, los celos y las típicas peleas Ron-Hermione? La secuela de Hermione Granger y la Orden del Fénix, ¡pero más oscura, angustiante y llena de aventuras! Así que a leer… ¿pueden Hermione y Ron sobrevivir a los tiempos difíciles?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y que son propiedad de JK Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros. Inc. No hay ganancia económica ni intención de violar derechos de autor o de marcas registradas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione esperaba fervientemente que sus compañeras de dormitorio tuvieran el tacto suficiente para no acercarse a su habitación por unas cuantas horas. O quizá por el resto de la noche. O quizá por el resto de sus vidas. Hermione no creía que fuera a dejar de pasearse por la habitación en algún momento cercano; ni siquiera recordaba haber estado tan enojada antes. Pero con pasearse no iba a resolver nada; tenía que calmarse y pensar. Se obligó a sentarse sobre su baúl a los pies de su cama, golpeando con su puño izquierdo la tapa. Definitivamente no debió dejar que la situación se desarrollara así. Había estado reprimiendo su irritación con Ron por semanas y ahora se había puesto en ridículo al explotar finalmente contra él y frente a una repleta sala común.

Hermione resopló. ¿_Por qué todo tiene que ser tan desastroso_? Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la frase de Ron en aquella fatídica conversación junto al lago la última noche de su quinto año había sido acertada: todo _estaba_ jodido. Y ahora estaba empezando a afectar la mejor cosa que le había pasado jamás.

_No llores, no llores,_ se canturreaba ella misma mientras los ojos comenzaban a arderle. Con llorar no lograba nada. Tenía que pensar cómo arreglar las cosas; tenía que descubrir exactamente qué había salido mal entre ella y Ron, y luego tendría que arreglarlo, porque si no podía hacer que todo funcionara con Ron, entonces… entonces… Hermione cerró sus ojos con frustración. No podía siquiera terminar el pensamiento.

Excepto que no era como si tuvieran una relación real. Una relación era tener un compañero al cual le podías contar tus más profundos y oscuros secretos, no tener al compañero como un profundo y oscuro secreto. Ella y Ron no le habían dicho a nadie del reciente desarrollo de su relación y Hermione estaba francamente harta de eso. Habían tenido "esa" conversación hace más de cinco meses; era hora de que la gente supiera la verdad. No era como que pensara que no lo aprobarían… mucha gente le había estado diciendo por siglos que ella y Ron deberían ser pareja. Pero por alguna razón, cada que sacaba el tema para decirle a alguien, Ron siempre lo cambiaba o trataba de distraerla. Hermione se ruborizó; las distracciones de Ron a menudo funcionaban.

Y como si el asunto del secreto no fuera suficientemente estresante, Hermione tenía que lidiar con el recién descubierto ego de Ron. Siempre había querido que Ron desarrollara algo de autoestima y se diera cuenta de la asombrosa persona que era. Le había dicho constantemente cuan maravilloso ella creía que era, pero no había sido suficiente. Solo recibir un más que satisfactorio numero de TIMO's , convertirse en un jugador de Quidditch bastante bueno y que abruptamente la población femenina de Hogwarts le prestara atención, habían logrado lanzar la autoestima de Ron a un nivel saludable. Pero ahora a Hermione le preocupaba que Ron tuviera una sobredosis de confianza; había llegado a pensar que su cabeza se estaba volviendo demasiado grande como para que su escoba pudiera con él.

Así que había dejado de alabarlo en todo momento, y eso había hecho que él le reclamara que ya no le importaba, y era lo más ridículo que Hermione había escuchado jamás. A ella _siempre_ le importaría Ron, sólo estaba tratando de hacer lo que consideraba mejor para él. Pero al parecer cada vez que trataba de ayudar a Ron, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Su frustración finalmente alcanzó la cima cuando tuvo que sentarse a ver a todas las chicas de Gryffindor festejarle cada palabra por casi una hora. Podía entender que Ron hablara con otra gente acerca partido, y estaba muy feliz de que jugara tan bien. Era solo que… bueno, él pudo haber pasado algo de tiempo con _ella_. Casi no le había hablado en todo el día ¿y ahora todo lo que quería hacer era seguir hablando del maldito Quidditch?

Por lo tanto, finalmente había explotado. Hermione tenía que admitir que romper la cerveza de mantequilla había sido melodramático e inmaduro, pero la había hecho enojar _tanto_. ¡Tratarla como si fuera una niña pequeña intentado decirle qué hacer y pretender calmarla fingiendo seguir sus órdenes! Ron también era un prefecto y conocía las reglas tanto como ella, y sabía que debía mantener el volumen bajo. ¡Y luego le había dado la cerveza de mantequilla como si _quisiera_ embriagarla! Eso era lo único que faltaba… él sabía lo que opinaba del alcohol y aun así prácticamente la había forzado a tomarla. De acuerdo, la cerveza de mantequilla tenía un muy bajo contenido de alcohol, pero _aun así_. Sabía lo que él había querido decir, y se sentía ofendida. Era como si pensara que sólo era otra chica de risita tonta con la cual podía besuquearse en algún armario, y si estaba ebria, tendría una mayor oportunidad de tener algo de acción.

Hermione dio un respingo y se llevo una mano al pecho para hacer algo de presión, ya que éste le ardía levemente, punzadas indefinidas por la maldición que había recibido por cortesía de Antonin Dolohov. Todavía sentía dolores en el pecho cuando estaba extraordinariamente molesta o frustrada. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que el dolor disminuiría con el tiempo y eventualmente desaparecería, pero Hermione no estaba segura. La enfermera también había dicho que las cicatrices de Ron sanarían, pero todavía estaban al rojo vivo en sus brazos. Ron había tenido que usar mangas largas permanentemente para esconder los verdugones. Aun estaba avergonzado de ellas, y Hermione no creía que ni siquiera Harry supiera lo mal que estaban todavía. Del mismo modo, Ron era el único que sabía de las ocasionales punzadas que ella aún tenía.

Unas cuantas inhalaciones profundas le ayudaron a disipar el dolor, y Hermione bajo la mano de su esternón con alivio. No tenía tiempo para los molestos destellos de dolor en su pecho. Tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas con Ron.

Las cosas habían empezado _tan_ bien. Ella y Ron se habían escrito casi todos los días y después de tres semanas de estar separados, Ron finalmente la había invitado a la Madriguera. Habían tenido tres días para ellos solos y esos tres días habían sido los más felices en la vida de Hermione. Se había sentido como una adolecente normal pasando tiempo con su novio. Habían hecho un pacto de no hablar de Voldemort, la guerra o siquiera de Harry; se concentraron únicamente en ellos. Hermione se había enamorado de Ron otra vez en esos tres días y sabía que eran días que jamás olvidaría.

Pero eso solo había durado esos tres días. Harry había llegado al cuarto día… le habían dado permiso de visitar la madriguera para su cumpleaños… y toda la atención se dirigió inmediatamente hacia él. No era que el cambio de atención no estuviera justificado; dicho con suavidad, Harry no había estado bien. No había estado nada bien. Hermione pensó que la muerte de Cedric había tenido un horrible efecto en él, pero perder a Sirius lo había sumido en una permanente depresión. En cuanto vió la oscura y vacía mirada en sus ojos verdes, supo que estaba en problemas. No había hablado realmente con nadie, y aunque se sentía aliviada de que ya no estallara contra ella, deseaba que por lo menos hablara con _alguien. _Pero de cualquier forma, la presencia de Harry había sido la razón de que Ron no pasara más de dos segundos con ella, porque él era tan buen amigo que estuvo pegado a Harry y había logrado hacerlo sonreír y reír un par de veces. Ron era justo lo que Harry necesitaba en ese momento, y Hermione estaba agradecida de que Ron estuviera allí para Harry, especialmente en su cumpleaños. El único problema era, que también ella necesitaba a Ron, y quería pasar algo de tiempo con él, especialmente porque sabía que esa semana sería la única oportunidad que tendría para verlo hasta el primero de Septiembre.

Hermione hizo otra mueca, pero ahora no por dolor, sino con molestia. Sus padres se habían puesto furiosos el verano pasado. Quizá porque había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y ella solía ser independiente, pero su mamá y papá, por mucho que los amara, eran tan _molestos_. No es que Hermione los culpara; ella _había sido_ muy ambigua con sus respuestas a sus insistentes preguntas sobre el curso y la escuela. Era obvio que les estaba escondiendo algo, y los padres de Hermione eran tan decididos como ella. Pero afortunadamente, Hermione era tan obstinada como ellos y se negó a ceder. No les iba a decir sobre Harry y Voldemort, porque sabía que de hacerlo, la sacarían de Hogwarts y la meterían a algún internado muggle. Y no iba a dejar Hogwarts; ella pertenecía al mundo mágico, incluso si era rechazada y repudiada. Esta era su lucha, y estaba condenada a perderla si sus padres trataban de impedirle contribuir a la causa.

Pero era menor de edad y si sus padres se negaban a dejarla regresar, no tendría ninguna opción más que obedecer; esa era la ley. Así que lo mejor era mantenerlos al margen y dejarlos pensar que tenía una trivial y típica rebeldía adolescente

La tensión entre ella y sus padres había alcanzado el punto de ebullición cuando recibió la carta de Ron invitándola a la Madriguera por una semana. La carta había causado una buena pelea; sus padres siempre habían dejado en claro que ella podía elegir su propio camino y vivir su propia vida, y que cualquier cosa que ella eligiera, estarían felices por ella. De cualquier forma, eso no los detuvo de dejar muy en claro lo que _ellos_ pensaban que debería haber sido. Y el camino que ellos deseaban que tomara su hija incluía dos cosas: la facultad de medicina y Jeremy Bateman.

Jeremy Bateman había sido un amigo de la infancia que vivía a tres casas de la suya hasta que ella cumplió ocho y se mudaron a Grantham. Se habían mantenido en contacto hasta que ella se fué para asistir a Hogwarts; después de eso, su vida cambio tan drásticamente para bien, que ella no deseaba regresar a su antigua vida. Además, Jeremy no había cambiado ni un poquito desde sus días de infancia, y eso irritaba a Hermione al tope. Deseaba que hubiera madurado, que se hubiera hecho una vida por sí mismo; él estaba todavía siguiendo los planes que sus padres habían hecho para él, los cuales incluían la facultad de medicina y a Hermione Granger.

Esto significaba que en algún momento de las vacaciones de verano, Hermione era forzada a soportar un tormentoso y largo té con los Bateman en el cual los padres de ambos, la veían a ella y a Jeremy profunda y detenidamente buscando una señal de afecto entre ellos. Siempre terminaban decepcionados; por mucho que Jeremy deseara complacer a su familia, todo era tan embarazoso entre ellos que él no tenía el valor para hacer un movimiento. Y Hermione estaba preparada para abofetearlo si alguna vez lograba dominar los nervios. Era decepcionante que su amistad con un chico decente como Jeremy se hubiera fracturado desde que se fue a Hogwarts, y ahora estaba completamente arruinada. Había demasiada incomodidad como para reconstruirla.

Jeremy Bateman era la razón principal por la cual sus padres no querían que fuera a la madriguera. El 31 de Julio (el cumpleaños de Harry, coincidentemente) era la fecha planeada para el té con los Bateman. Hermione no estaba decepcionada en lo mínimo, lo cual había llevado a su madre a insinuar que Hogwarts había cambiado completamente las prioridades de su hija, a lo que Hermione había respondido mordazmente. Durante la discusión, había surgido el comentario de que la Sra. Granger nunca había estado de acuerdo con la entrada de su hija al mundo mágico, mundo del cual ella no sabía nada, y no había ayudado en nada, que en medio de la discusión, Hermione se había tenido que sentar por un minuto debido a una ligera recaída de la maldición que Dolohov había usado con ella en el Ministerio el pasado mes de Junio. Hermione no les había dicho a sus padres que había sido herida _otra vez_ y la noticia había molestado bastante a sus padres. Su mama había intentado usar la herida como otra evidencia de que Hogwarts estaba siendo una mala influencia en ella, pero Hermione defendió Hogwarts tan ferozmente que su padre llevó la conversación de regreso a Jeremy. Su madre intentó hacerle ver el buen partido que era Jeremy, y Hermione había contra atacado con una lista de las cualidades de sus mejores amigos, y porque Ron y Harry eran diez veces mejor que Jeremy. La lista de Harry había durado unos cuantos minutos, pero la de Ron seguía y seguía, tanto que su padre había empezado a verse asustado, y su madre la había mirado con impresionada comprensión, tanto que le preguntó si estaba enamorada de Ron.

Y sin dudar, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Hermione había respondido "Sí."

La respuesta la había sorprendido tanto como a sus padres. Ella y Ron habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto, y ella no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, cuan importante era él para ella, y aquí estaba, soltándole la notica a las dos personas de las que estaba ocultando otro montón de cosas. Pero al final, terminó siendo de hecho, una buena maniobra de parte de Hermione; sus padres asumieron que _esa_ era la razón por la que su hija estaba tan renuente a hablar de su último curso. El té con los Beatman se había cancelado y a Hermione se le había permitido ir a la Madriguera. Su padre parecía resignado al hecho de que su niñita estaba enamorada de un mago, pero Hermione sabia por la forma en que su madre tenía los labios firmemente presionados que el tema estaba lejos de terminar; ella podría haber ganado la batalla, pero la guerra por la aprobación de sus padres estaba recrudeciéndose.

Así que después del cumpleaños de Harry tanto ella como él habían regresado a sus respectivas casas por el resto del verano. Ella y Ron habían seguido escribiéndose constantemente y las cartas de Ron fueron su salvación del verano. Sus padres estaban bastante molestos y confundidos por la confesión de Hermione, y había una sensación de incomodidad permanente cargando la atmosfera en la casa Granger. Era una alivio a todo eso dirigirse a King's Cross el primero de Septiembre… Hermione tenía la esperanza de que el viejo refrán tuviera razón y la ausencia hiciera que los sentimientos del uno por el otro crecieran.

Hermione estaba molesta por haber dejado las cosas sin resolver con sus padres, y se había quedado en silencio durante la reunión de prefectos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Una sonrisa agridulce se cruzó por su rostro cuando recordó como Ron fue el único que lo había notado, y cómo había manejado la situación.

**0o0o0**

_1o de Septiembre, 12:25 pm_

"Oye, espera" dijo Ron suavemente, tomándola del codo mientras forcejeaba con el baúl que intentaba arrastrar por el estrecho pasillo. Estaba tendiendo más problemas de lo normal por haber traído un gran número de libros de Defensa, y en nada le ayudaba el que su cabello siguiera volando hacia sus ojos. "Déjame ayudarte"

"Oh, gracias" le respondió Hermione distraídamente. Se aparto el cabello de la cara y vio a Ron jalar hábilmente del baúl. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. "¿Donde está el tuyo?"

"Aquí" Ron abrió la puerta del compartimento con una patada. "Anda, entra"

Hermione lo siguió obedientemente al compartimento vacío, aún con el ceño fruncido. "Pensé que buscaríamos a Harry y Ginny"

"Lo haremos" la tranquilizó Ron, soltando el baúl que cayó con un sordo golpe. Se dejo caer en un asiento y le tendió los brazos. "Ven aquí" Hermione se acercó y el ceño comenzó a ceder cuando Ron tomo sus manos entre las suyas. "¿Ahora qué te pasa?" le pregunto con tal delicadeza que Hermione sintió ganas de llorar. Hacía mucho que no oía un tono de voz amoroso.

Se tomo un momento para recomponerse, algo que Ron aprovecho para hacerla sentar junto a él. Automáticamente se giro para estar de frente a él y se sentó entrecruzando las piernas. Ron mantuvo una mano entrelazada con la de ella, mientras con la otra acomodaba un mechón de su rebelde cabello detrás de su oreja para mantenerlo lejos de su cara. Esa mano terminó reposando sobre su rodilla y Hermione sonrió por primera vez en lo que parecían años. Deseaba no tener que arruinar un momento tan dulce con sus problemas.

"Ron, y si alguien…" empezó a decir, mirando sobre su hombro a la puerta de vidrio. Si alguien pasaba por allí, los verían en una situación poco común entre amigos.

"No, no te preocupes por eso" dijo Ron firmemente. "Ya me hare cargo de eso. Sólo cuéntame"

"Es algo tonto." Continuó Hermione algo insegura, y prefirió mejor concentrarse en la mano de Ron sobre su rodilla

"Dime." Insistió Ron

Hermione suspiro suavemente y finalmente confesó. "Son mis padres."

La presión en sus dedos se volvió más firme. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Les pasó algo…?"

"¡Oh, por Dios, no!" interrumpió Hermione, adivinando lo que Ron estaba insinuando. "No, están perfectamente bien" y se detuvo por otro momento.

"Mencionaste que no estabas muy bien con ellos" Ron comentó intentando ayudarla a continuar.

"Sí, bueno, eso fue una verdad a medias" dijo Hermione con una solitaria y amarga risa. Ron no dijo nada por el sarcasmo y sólo espero a que continuara. "Verás, Ron, no he sido completamente sincera con ellos. Yo… yo no les he dicho mucho de lo que realmente pasa en el colegio"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, les dije que los dos meses que pasé en el hospital en segundo año fueron por un accidente en la clase de Transformaciones" se explicó Hermione. "Y ellos creen que mi lesión del Ministerio fue por caerme de la escoba". Podía sentir la mirada impresionada de Ron fija en ella, así que mantuvo la propia en el cojín del asiento. "Y no tienen idea de quién es Voldemort."

"Hermione," dijo Ron después de un largo silencio, "Tienes que decirles. Tienen que saber el gran peligro en que están todos…"

"¡No, Ron, no pueden saber!" protestó Hermione. "¡Me sacarán de Hogwarts, lo sé!" Ron parecía querer contra- argumentar, pero no encontró ninguno, sólo balbuceó incoherencias por algunos segundos. "Odio mentirles, Ron, pero tengo que. Soy menor de edad, así que tengo que hacer lo que ellos digan. Es la única forma de quedarme en Hogwarts" _Contigo_, agregó sólo en su pensamiento.

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con que no te lleves bien con ellos?" preguntó Ron

"Que saben que algo está mal, que hay algo que no les estoy diciendo" aclaró Hermione. "Me preguntaron directamente qué estaba pasando, y no les dije; eso los molesto". No quería hablar de la situación con Jeremy Bateman, porque después de todos los arranques por Viktor Krum que había tenido que soportar, no quería agregar a Jeremy a la lista de potenciales peleas. "Así que no nos despedimos en buenos términos… y tu sabes, con las cosas como están…"

"Quieres arreglar las cosas con ellos" termino Ron en empatía con ella.

Hermione asintió dolorosamente. "¿Sabes lo que deseo algunas veces?" confesó, hablándole al cojín. "Desearía que mi familia fuera un poquito más como la tuya".

Ron resopló con paciencia. "Ay cariño," dijo en un susurro, alejando otra vez un mechón de su rostro, pero esta vez dejando la mano en su mejilla, para forzarla a mirarlo directamente. "No sabes lo que quieres: ¿de verdad quieres a Fred y George?" Hermione se rió levemente. "Porque te los daré con todo gusto" continuó Ron. Su risa esta vez fue un poco más firme, y Ron le sonrió aliviado antes de ponerse serio otra vez.

"Mira" dijo firmemente, "vas a cumplir diecisiete en unas cuantas semanas, ¿verdad?" Hermione asintió. "Entonces, serás mayor de edad, y en las vacaciones de navidad, podrás sentarte con ellos y decirles todo"

"Pero Ron, se enojarán," protestó Hermione.

"Lo sé," continuó Ron, "pero te sentirás mejor una vez que les hayas dicho todo. Y si aún así se sienten preocupados por ti, sólo diles que nada te pasará mientras yo esté aquí"

Ron lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si fuera por la vida diciéndoles a las chicas que las protegería hasta su último aliento todos los días. Era tan natural para Ron cuidar de ella, y Hermione, con todo lo independiente y autosuficiente que era, le gustaba que Ron se preocupara por ella más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

"Y si están realmente enojados" concluyó Ron, "sólo dales tiempo, y lo superarán. No se arriesgarán a perderte".

"Sip," acordó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Ron la observó por un momento. "Y si todavía te sientes muy mal, escríbeles una carta justo ahora"

"¿Qué?"

"Escríbeles una carta" le repitió Ron. "Diles que sientes que las cosas estén así, y promételes arreglar todo la próxima vez que los veas".

"Buena idea" dijo Hermione sorprendida "¿Siempre has sido así de brillante?" dijo en un intento de broma

"Nop," contestó Ron sonriendo. "Debe ser influencia tuya"

Hermione sonrió; ¿Como hacía Ron para saber siempre que decir y hacerla sentir mejor? "¿Que haría sin ti?" susurró cariñosamente.

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas con placentera sorpresa por su comentario. Su mano aún estaba en su mejilla, así que la jalo suavemente hacia él para que sus labios se tocaran. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron instintivamente, su corazón cantaba. Era el beso más dulce que había recibido jamás; normalmente sus besos con Ron eran producto de angustia y frustración reprimida por tener que ocultar sus sentimientos del uno por el otro, o como en la Madriguera, de la familia de Ron. Esos besos habían sido apasionados, intoxicantes y simplemente divertidos. Pero este… este era diferente y aunque no era "divertido" en sí, era simplemente glorioso. Era suave, dulce, gentil, y era impresionante como los labios podían expresar todo lo que Ron sentía por ella. Sentía que él estaba preocupado por ella, que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla sonreír otra vez. Él se quedaría con ella a pesar de todo, y sería su hombro para llorar sin importar lo trivial que fueran sus problemas. La hacía sentirse amada, protegida y segura, y en un mundo que se estaba derrumbando por la guerra y el odio, esos momentos eran escasos.

No duro mucho, para decepción de Hermione, pero sí lo suficiente para dar un vistazo a la mismísima esencia de Ron Weasley. "Wow" dijo ella suavemente.

"Sip" dijo Ron con voz ronca, al parecer le estaba costando regresar a la realidad al igual que a ella. Aparentemente él no sabía que podía hacer eso.

"Necesitamos hacer esto más seguido" continuo ella.

"Por mí está bien" la mano de Ron estaba en los rizos de su cabello otra vez. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí" Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

"¿Qué?" Ron parecía ansioso. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Nada, nada" Hermione se apresuró a responderle. Ron no se veía convencido así que necesitaba ser perfectamente clara. "Acabas de recordarme lo afortunada que soy".

La enorme e intoxicante sonrisa que estalló en su rostro enterneció a Hermione hasta el centro de su corazón, haciéndola estremecerse por ser la razón de tan sincero gesto. "Para eso estoy aquí".

**0o0o0**

_Bueno_, pensó Hermione cuando su furia regresó a pesar de la tierna escena que acababa de recordar, ciertamente Ron Weasley estaba aquí para otras cosas. Como hacerla enojar hasta sacarla de sus casillas. Francamente, no sabía cómo podía sentirse perdidamente enamorada de ese patán y al siguiente minuto, estar tan enojada con él, que bien podría morder a alguien.

_Oh, bien que sabes porque_, se burló la voz detrás de su cabeza. _La razón de que te haga enojar tanto es que __**estás**__ enamorada de él. __**Porque**__ te importa demasiado. _Hermione resopló; de acuerdo, sí _sabía_ _porque_ se enojaba tanto con él, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera cuando discutían . Esto le preocupaba desde que iniciaron la relación. Esta había sido su primera pelea fuerte desde "esa" conversación, lo cual la sorprendía bastante. De hecho, había pensado, que ya se habrían peleado a estas alturas. Por supuesto, habían tenido sus dosis diarias de pequeñas discusiones porque algunas cosas _nunca_ cambian, pero fuera de eso, no habían tenido mayores complicaciones hasta ahora.

_Porque no has sido honesta con él, _la voz la presionó otra vez. _Le has ocultado lo que sientes y ahora se te está volviendo en contra_.

Hermione frunció el ceño otra vez. ¿Por qué esa maldita voz tenía siempre razón?

No había sido completamente honesta con Ron en más de una forma, cosa que detestaba incluso más que mentirle a sus padres. No le había dicho lo de Jeremy Bateman. Le había dicho que estaba bien mantener su relación en secreto, cuando no lo estaba. Y nunca le había dicho que lo amaba.

Hermione sabía que nunca le perdonaría la mentira, pero de verdad, no veía opciones para esas situaciones. Ron sólo se pondría celoso si sabía que sus padres la habían comprometido con otro muchacho. Se molestaría si descubría que todo ese tiempo había estado mintiendo acerca de cómo se sentía con su relación secreta. Y respecto al amor, bueno, Hermione no creía que la capacidad emocional de Ron hubiera madurado lo suficiente para esas dos palabritas. Simplemente esperaría hasta que él lo dijera primero, sin importar cuánto tiempo implicara, no se lo diría hasta que estuviera listo para oírlo.

El problema era, que pensaba que estaba listo, o al menos, estaba cerca de estarlo. La mayor parte del tiempo se comportaban como si nada hubiera cambiado porque siempre había gente alrededor. Pero había momentos, cuando estaban solos, que eran absolutamente sorprendentes. Había mucho besuqueo, pero también hablaban, y eran esas conversaciones en lo que pensaba Hermione cuando no podía dormir. Claro, normalmente terminaba _soñando_ con más besuqueo, pero ese no era el punto. Ron se comportaba diferente cuando estaban sólo ella y él; dejaba su fachada de tipo duro, y era simplemente _Ron_. Más relajado, más auténtico de lo que lo había visto jamás y ella amaba eso de él, y amaba que él sintiera que podía compartir ese lado suyo con ella. Pero ahora estaba lista para el siguiente nivel: mostrarle _a los demás_ lo que sentían uno por el otro. No se refería a empezar a besuquearse frente a toda la sala común, por todos los cielos, pero sí a algo tan inocente como tomarse de las manos.

Ya había intentado hablar con Ron al respecto, pero no resultó muy bien. De hecho, lo había intentado hace sólo unos días, y aunque pensó que había progresado mucho, al final, él se negó a ceder.

**0o0o0**

_12 de Noviembre, 4:36 p.m._

"¿Ron?" Dijo Hermione tentativamente. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro, amor" respondió Ron con tranquilidad.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo directamente. "¿Por qué todavía no le hemos dicho a nadie lo nuestro?"

Ron suspiro, tratando de conservar el momento de tranquilidad que estaban teniendo. "Es sólo que no estoy listo". La abrazo más fuerte, esperando que Hermione respondiera acurrucándose en su pecho.

Pero una vez que la curiosidad de Hermione despertaba, no había vuelta atrás. Se sentó, dejando los cómodos brazos de Ron y se giró para estar frente a frente. "¿Por qué?"

"No puedo explicarlo, amor," intentó Ron otra vez. "Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Le diremos a todos cuando los dos estemos listos"

Pero yo _estoy_ lista, gritó Hermione mentalmente. Pero las palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron muy diferentes. "¿Y eso cuándo será?"

Ron resopló ligeramente al impulsarse para sentarse correctamente. Hermione y Ron habían estado recostados juntos en el suelo de piedra en su lugar de costumbre. Ella solía subir a la Torre de Astronomía cuando necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar; incluso lo había usado como lugar de estudio para sus TIMO's en quinto año. Ron la había seguido una vez en cuarto, así que cuando necesitaban un lugar discreto para hablar, se veían en la torre. A menudo venían en las tardes, cuando se acababan las clases y antes de que se sirviera la cena, en esas ocasiones, le decían a Harry y los demás que tenían deberes de prefectos. Hoy, Hermione y Ron acababan de sobrevivir a un gigantesco examen de Pociones y necesitaban relajarse. Ron se había recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza y los hombros recargados en la pared y Hermione se había acomodado a su lado, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho. Esta era su forma favorita de estar con Ron. En esta posición, él podía abrazarla y mantenerla junto a él, jugar con su cabello, o simplemente tocarla de alguna forma. Cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer estaba bien por Hermione; el sólo estar cerca de Ron le provocaba tantas emociones que incluso alguien tan elocuente como Hermione Granger era incapaz de expresar sus sensaciones con simples palabras.

Pero ella estaba fuera de su alcance en este momento y no le permitiría tocarla hasta estar satisfecha. El se recargó contra la pared e intentó hacerla entender. "No lo sé," admitió, "Es… es complicado, Hermione, y tengo que aclarar algunas cosas antes de hacerlo público, ¿de acuerdo?".

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" presionó Hermione. "Quizá pueda ayudar" agregó esperanzadamente.

"No puedes" dijo firmemente.

Hermione perdió la compostura; ¿no podía ayudarle o él no _quería_ que ella le ayudara? "Pero a mí me gusta ayudar" dijo cabizbaja.

Ron se estiró para poder poner una mano tranquilizadora sobre su brazo, pero ella se alejó de él. Él suspiro ligeramente, esperando esto de alguna forma. "Yo sé que te gusta" le dijo. "Pero esto tengo que hacerlo solo"

"¿No puedes al menos decirme qué es?" Pidió Hermione

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, y por un breve segundo, creyó que cedería y le diría todo. Pero Ron Weasley era tan obstinado como su novia, y eventualmente negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, amor".

Hermione miro a la distancia. Ron podía decirle "amor" cuantas veces quisiera, pero eso no compensaba el hecho de que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Casi parecía como si él no quisiera decirle a nadie que estaban saliendo o como se llamara eso que ellos tenían. ¿Se avergonzaba del hecho de que había conquistado a la chica que era la más inteligente, pero definitivamente no la más bonita de su año? Sabía que debía sacar su valentía Gryffindor y preguntarle directamente, pero no podía por las mismas razones que no le había dicho hacía dos años lo que sentía. Ese maldito miedo al rechazo la estaba carcomiendo y al negarse a decirle a alguien de su relación, Ron estaba mermando lentamente su autoestima.

"¿Hermione?" Ron posó su mano sobre su pantorrilla y maldito sea, Hermione no pudo alejarse de allí. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si," dijo Hermione después de una larga pausa. "Sólo… sólo prométeme que pronto empezaremos a decirle a los demás"

"Te lo prometo" dijo Ron instantáneamente.

"Es... es sólo que no me gusta mentirle a la gente" continuó Hermione.

"Lo sé," dijo Ron en tono comprensivo

Hermione suspiro. Sabía que Ron no tenía intención de herirla, lo que hacía más difícil el decirle que lo había hecho. Simplemente ese patán no entendía.

0o0o0

Quizá eso era parte del problema, reflexionó Hermoine. Ella _quería_ que entendiera, _quería_ que supiera lo que le molestaba, lo que le gustaba, lo que la sacaba de quicio. Quería que la conociera hasta el fondo y que fuera capaz de deducir lo que tenía que hacer en lugar de depender de ella para guiarlo a través de proceso de la relación. Hermione era consciente de su inteligencia, pero no era omnisciente. Podía ayudarle de vez en cuando. De hecho lo había ayudado, por todos los cielos. Le ayudaba con las clases, los deberes de prefectos, e incluso había empezado a ver los partidos de Quidditch como apoyo moral.

Y por supuesto, cuando Ron la había necesitado de verdad, ella había estado allí para él.

0o0o0

_18 de Octubre, 4:58 pm_

Hermione sintió a Ron deslizarse en la silla junto a ella y se asomo sobre su libro para regalarle la sonrisa que reservaba solo para él. "Hola," dijo animada. Allí fue cuando noto la mirada irritada en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"!Es un maldito idiota!" escupió Ron enojado en voz tan alta que los pocos prefectos que ya habían llegado a la sala de juntas voltearon a verlo. Hermione sólo les advirtió con la mirada, retándolos a decir algo antes de concentrarse en Ron.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" pregunto Hermione otra vez. Ron, con expresión de sufrimiento, agito una carta que había estado apretando en la mano. "¿Malas noticias?" Hermione apretó los labios al imaginarse algo; Voldemort había atacado a funcionarios de Ministerio, ¿y si esta vez era un Weasley?

"Nada de eso" dijo Ron rápidamente, adivinando lo que estaba pensando. Arrojó al suelo la carta que acababa de recibir. "Es Percy otra vez"

"¿Sigue sin hablarle a tus padres?" preguntó Hermione amablemente. "No" dijo Ron sombrío. "Pero de nuevo: el idiota, idiota es "

"¿Que quiere?" le preguntó Hermione. Señalo casualmente con la cabeza hacia la carta, a pesar de que no había nada que quisiera más que tomar el pergamino y empezar a leerlo. _Ron ya me habría arrebatado la carta si fuera al revés_, pensó Hermione con una mezcla de impaciencia y diversión

"Quiere hablar conmigo, hoy en la noche" dijo Ron resoplando con desconfianza, "dice:" Ron recogió la carta para poder citarla "que como me he negado a responder a sus cartas de los últimos meses, no tuvo más remedio que tomar una acción más drástica". Ron lanzo la carta a la mesa frente a Hermione, señalándola con la cabeza para indicarle que podía leerla ella misma, lo que hizo rápidamente. "No le creo. Uno pensaría que como el Ministerio ha aceptado que Ya-Sabes-Quién regresó, y que nuestro padre es el mismísimo bendito Ministro, Percy estaría en primera fila para conseguir un ascenso, ¡pero se comporta tan horrible como siempre!". Ron se volvió a recostar en su asiento y una parte de su indignación parecía haberse transformado en amargura. "Mamá llora por él todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé," susurró ella. Dejó su mano debajo de la mesa para que nadie viera que estaba frotando la de Ron para reconfortarlo. "Y... ¿vas a reunirte con él?" cuestionó en voz baja.

"Tengo que, maldita sea," gruño Ron, "No puedo dejarlo parado esperándome fuera del Castillo, probablemente entraría a buscarme y comenzaría a aterrorizar a los de primer año con su discurso de 'cómo obtener poder en treinta días', o a molestarlos por el grosor de sus calderos"

"Bueno, quizá haya cambiado, Ron" sugirió Hermione. "quizá está tratando de hacer las paces"

"Hermione, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando? Quiere hablar conmigo y con Ginny, no construir una maldita barandilla" (1)

Hermione casi sonrió… Ron realmente necesitaba aprender algunas expresiones muggles. "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quizá se dio cuenta de sus errores y está intentado enmendarlos"

"Supongo" suspiro profundamente. "Bien," volvió a tomar la carta y en lugar de romperla como hacía usualmente con las cartas de Percy, la guardó con cuidado en su mochila. "Bueno, parece que veré al querido Percy esta noche"

"¡Su atención por favor!" anunció McGonagall mientras entraba a la sala. "La junta está por empezar"

Hermione le dio su atención a su profesora favorita pero eso no le impidió seguir lanzándole miradas a Ron. Se dio cuenta de casi todas las veces que miraba aprehensivamente su reloj. Debía estar realmente nervioso por su reunión con Percy.

"¿Entonces, todos tienen claras sus obligaciones de este curso?" inquirió la Profesora McGonagall mientras enrollaba el pergamino con los temas que debían tratar en esa junta. Todos los prefectos asintieron. "Pueden retirarse"

Hermione se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila de un hombro. "¿Entonces vas a ir a ver a Percy de una vez?"

"Si" dijo Ron con pesadumbre, "Dijo que estaría en la entrada a las seis en punto"

"¿Ginny va a alcanzarte allí?" pregunto Hermione mientras veía a la prefecta de quinto seguir a los otros prefectos Gryffindor de regreso a la torre. Ron tenía que ir en la dirección opuesta, y ella lo había detenido para hablar con él antes de que se fuera a ver a su hermano.

"No va a venir," dijo con una voz baja y carente de tono. "No quiere verlo"

"Oh," Hermione se mordió el labio. Odiaba que la familia de Ron, la única familia que había considerado perfecta desde el primer momento en que los conoció, se deteriorara así, todo por Percy. Ron suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y jugaba con su mochila. Hermione se daba cuenta de que solo estaba tratando de posponer esa conversación que tenía pendiente con su hermano desde hacía tiempo. _De verdad teme hacer esto_, pensó con empatía. Deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor. "¿Quieres…? no, olvídalo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron astutamente

"Sólo era una idea tonta que se me ocurrió" le dijo Hermione, "no es nada"

"Vamos, dime"

"No, ve con Percy"

"No me voy hasta que me digas qué"

"No seas ridículo, Ron. Vete, ya se te hizo tarde"

"¡Déjate de tonterías, Hermione, y dime!"

"¡Ron!"

"¡Hermione!"

"¡De acuerdo!" lo corto Hermione, "sólo iba a preguntarte si querías que fuera contigo, pero eso es bastante tonto porque de seguro quieres hablar con él a solas, así que olvida…"

"¿Vendrías conmigo?"

Hermione lo miro impresionada. "pero.. pero.. es un asunto familiar, no puedo…"

"Oh, vamos," Ron la tomo por el codo para jalarla junto con él. "Eres prácticamente de la familia y lo sabes. Siempre le agradaste a Percy, le gustará verte"

"¿Siempre le agrade a Percy?"

"Oh si, se pasó el verano después de nuestro primer año hablando de cómo había logrado hacerme amigo de una chica sensible e inteligente que podría mantenerme alejado de los problemas y blah, blah blah…"

Ron se detuvo en seco al llegar a las puertas principales. Se veía más nervioso mientras decía indeciso: "Quizá deberías correr a avisarle a Harry que vendrás conmigo" dijo abruptamente

"Pensé que querías que viniera contigo, ¿y ahora quieres que me vaya?" preguntó Hermione arqueando las cejas.

"Te espero," dijo Ron rápidamente, "mejor aún, voy contigo"

"Ron" dijo Hermione con un toque de impaciencia. "Harry está en su clase de Oclumancia en este momento, ¿recuerdas? ¡No podemos interrumpirlo!"

"Oh, cierto" dijo Ron distraído.

"Deja de evadirlo," dijo firmemente, "mientras más rápido vayas, mas rápido te librarás de esto"

"Cierto" dijo Ron, cuadrando los hombros e inspirando profundamente. Estaba a punto de abrir las puertas, cuando se detuvo, tomó la mano de Hermione y sólo entonces empujo las puertas. Percy estaba parado en los escalones de la entrada, de espalda a ellos. Volteó con el sonido de las bisagras crujiendo y les sonrió sombríamente. Estaba justo como Hermione lo recordaba: alto y larguirucho como Ron, pero con algunas cosas diferentes, lentes con montura de hueso y el cabello rojo más rizado

"Hola, Percy," dijo Ron llanamente. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Es bueno verte, Ron" respondió Percy en el mismo tono de voz. Asintió formalmente a Hermione. "Hermione, como siempre, un placer"

"Hola, Percy" le devolvió el saludo Hermione. "Ron me pidió que viniera con él. Espero que no sea un problema"

"¿Dónde está Ginny?" preguntó Percy

"No va a venir," le respondió Ron

"¿Por qué?"

Ron dudó por un momento. "Tiene práctica extra de cazadores esta noche. Te manda saludos"

"Oh, de acuerdo" Percy miro al rededor distraído y Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para tranquilizar a Ron sonriéndole y apretándole la mano. Era muy dulce que Ron no le dijera a Percy que en realidad Ginny no quería verlo. Ron le devolvió el apretón levemente antes de volver a concentrarse en Percy, que estaba hablando otra vez. "Esperaba que pudiéramos tomar un paseo por aquí," y señalo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. "Me encontré a Hagrid en Hogsmeade, y ofreció permitirnos usar su cabaña".

"Em, de acuerdo" Ron se encogió de hombros. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la cabaña en silencio. "Eehh… ¿y qué hacía Hagrid en Hogsmeade?"

"Tomando algo antes de dormir, en Las Tres Escobas," dijo con un tono que dejaba en claro su su desdén por el guardabosques de Hogwarts. "Francamente, podría contenerse un poco, sobre todo en una noche entre semana"

"Percy, si me quieres de buenas, te recomendaría que no insultaras a uno de mis amigos" lo interrumpió Ron

"Ron," le dijo Hermione suavemente, jalándolo levemente de la mano."No le hagas caso"

"Gracias, Hermione," dijo Percy pacientemente mientras llegaban a la cabaña. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se giro a encarar a los dos prefectos de sexto año. Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente cuando vio a la pareja tomada de la mano, pero no dijo nada. Hermione esperaba que Ron soltara su mano inmediatamente, pero siguió apretándola fuerte. "Ahora, me preguntaba si puedes hacerme un favor, Hermione." Ella espero expectante. "¿Esperarías aquí afuera para poder hablar con Ron en privado?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Hermione.

"No," dijo Ron rotundamente al mismo tiempo.

"Anda, Ron" le dijo Hermione. "Quiere hablar contigo a solas, está bien"

"¿Y simplemente te vas a quedar aquí afuera sola?" Ron resoplo con incredulidad. "No lo creo"

"Ron, esto es Hogwarts" le recordó Hermione. "Estaré bien". Hizo un gesto hacia su abultada mochila. "Tengo lecturas de Transformaciones pendientes".

"Quizá deberías simplemente regresar al Castillo, Hermione" dijo Percy, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ron. Noto distraídamente que Percy era una de las pocas personas que podía hacer eso… Percy era un par de centímetros más alto de lo que Ron era ahora. "Ron y yo no tardaremos mucho, regresará de inmediato."

Hacer eso era lo sensato… ella podría terminar sus lecturas en la biblioteca en lugar de preocuparse por Ron. Pero de hacerlo, terminaría sentada en la biblioteca preocupada por Ron de igual forma. Dudo un momento, considerando la sugerencia de Percy.

Pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron. Estaban abiertos de par en par, ansiosos, enojados, listos para la guerra… llenos de tantas emociones… maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre se rendía con él cada que veía esa expresión atormentada en su rostro?

"No, Percy," dijo finalmente, "esperaré a Ron aquí afuera". Miro a Ron arqueando las cejas. "¿Está bien?"

Ron asintió de mala gana. Percy se veía igualmente molesto porque se había negado a irse, pero asintió también.

"De acuerdo, quédate entonces," declaro Percy con algo de impaciencia. "Esto no debe tardar demasiado" Abrió la puerta de la cabaña con un rápido Alohomora y la mantuvo abierta para Ron. Este entró sin decir nada, pero no sin otro rápido apretón de mano. Percy prácticamente azoto la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Buena suerte," susurro. Sólo esperaba que Ron mantuviera su temperamento bajo control y no dijera o hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera. Sentada en los escalones de la entrada, sacó su pesado libro de Transformaciones de la mochila y lo abrió en el capítulo correspondiente. Sabía que no iba a recordar mucho de la información y que probablemente tendría que releerlo, pero quería hacer el intento de cualquier forma.

Ron no se tardó mucho; salió después de unos diez minutos luciendo confundido, molesto e irritado. Hermione saltó sobre sus pies, aún con el libro de Transformaciones en la mano. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Yo.. yo..yo ni siquiera lo sé," le respondió abruptamente Ron. " Es decir… no puedo siquiera _pensar_ bien… solo estoy…"

"Está bien, está bien" le dijo Hermione tranquilamente, soltando su libro sobre la mochila para poder tomar la mano de Ron. "Demos un paseo"

"Si," acordó Ron. Señalo con el pulgar sobre su hombro mientras se alejaban caminando de la cabaña. "Percy está limpiando o algo así… yo no quiero estar aquí cuando… entiendes, ¿no?"

"Lo sé" Hermione soltó su mano para poder abrazarlo por la cintura, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Era difícil caminar, pero no importaba mucho. Ron necesitaba saber que ella estaba allí para él. Siguió callada hasta que él suspiro. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me duele la cabeza" dijo Ron abruptamente a manera de respuesta.

"De acuerdo," Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor. "Anda, siéntate aquí conmigo" lo guió hasta el haya debajo de la cual habían estudiado alguna vez. Ron se dejó caer en la tierra y Hemione se sentó junto a él, sin estar muy segura de cuánto contacto físico quería él en ese momento. A veces, cuando estaba muy presionado, no quería ser tocado y sólo necesitaba algo de tranquilidad. Pero ahora, Ron sólo parecía infinitamente cansado, exhausto. El encogió las rodillas para poder apoyar la cabeza en ellas y Hermione comenzó a frotarle la espalda en círculos.

Estuvo allí sentado por algunos minutos, durante los cuales Hermione se preguntaba si estaba llorando. Finalmente la tomó del brazo con el que le estaba frotando la espalda. Se congeló inmediatamente. Ron volteo a verla.

"¿Me prometes algo?" le pregunto con voz ronca

"Lo que sea"

"Que nunca vas a dejarme" le pidió en un tono de voz que sonaba extrañamente perdido y desolado.

Lagrimas empáticas brotaron de sus ojos ante la necesidad de Ron expresada al desnudo en sus ojos y en su voz. "Ni una manada de hipogrifos salvajes me apartarán de tí"

Ron parecía satisfecho con su respuesta y miró hacia el vacío por un momento. Hermione lo miro confundida; ¿a qué venía esto? Ron no debería estar _así_ de enojado por hablar con su hermano. Quizá esto había sido la cereza en el pastel de lo que ya era un año estresante, con las clases para los EXTASIS, la preocupación por Harry, el régimen de terror de Voldemort y cualquier otra cosa que pasara en la mente de Ron Weasley. Ron era una persona tan empática que sentía como propios los problemas de los demás y detestaba estar enojado con la gente; su miseria durante la época en que se disgustó con Harry era prueba de ello. Ron no estaba librando únicamente sus propias batallas, sino las de Harry, las suyas, las de Ginny y las de todos aquellos que le importaban. Quería ayudar a todo el mundo, pero no podía y eso lo frustraba sobremanera. Hermione conocía perfectamente el sentimiento; a menudo se sentía así. Ron quería reconciliarse con su hermano, pero era tan testarudo que no lo haría hasta estar convencido de que realmente sentía lo que le había hecho a la familia; y no sólo eso, Percy había insultado a su mejor amigo y Ron no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Hermione sabía que Ron extrañaba terriblemente a su hermano y que su reunión había sido difícil para él. No tenía idea de que sería _tan_ de desgastante para él, haciéndola sospechar que en esa cabaña había pasado algo de lo que no estaba enterada.

"¿Ron?" preguntó tímidamente. "¿Que pasó?"

"Yo... no…" Ron parecía confundido más allá de cualquier esperanza al esforzarse por intentar explicar qué había pasado, pero sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo. "Sólo estuvo hablando, pero no sé qué dije, seguramente dije _algo_, pero no recuerdo qué, era tan confuso, Hermione, yo.. yo sólo.."

"De acuerdo, de cuerdo" Hermione detuvo su balbuceo acercándose a él. Lo habría acariciado o tocado de alguna forma que lograra reconfortarlo, pero él todavía estaba aferrado fuertemente a su antebrazo, como si de soltarla, fuera a caer en algún lugar oscuro y sin esperanza del que nunca regresaría. "No es necesario hablar de eso ahora". Ron asintió y bajó la mirada. "¿Quieres regresar al castillo?" le sugirió Hermione.

"No, no todavía," dijo Ron inmediatamente. La miró. "Quiero…"

"¿Si?"

Ron no respondió, sólo la jaló del brazo para poder estampar sus labios contra los de ella. Si Hermione había creído que el beso en el Expreso de Hogwarts le había mostrado todo lo que sentía por ella, había estado completamente equivocada. Había sido dulce, lleno de amor comparado con este; ese beso le había mostrado lo dulce, cariñoso y glorioso del amor que sentía por ella. Pero _este_ beso era rudo, intenso, extremo, apasionado, del tipo "ojos-abiertos", "asombroso", "oh-por-Dios-no-puedo-creer-que-alguien-sienta-esto-por-mí". _Estas_ eran las profundidades desconocidas de los vastos sentimientos de Ron, _este_ debía ser el tope de su gran capacidad emocional porque si tenía algún otro sentimiento más profundo, se consumiría, pensó Hermione. Era intenso, sin adulterar, sin contener, sin restricciones ni reservas, lleno de necesidad. Si Hermione alguna vez dudaba de que Ron Weasley la necesitaba, todo lo que tendría que hacer era recordar este momento, este beso.

Y no era sólo una necesidad de tenerla en su vida, de tenerla para reconfortarlo, sino también la necesidad que todo adolescente tiene. Había una clara necesidad allí de explorar los secretos de su cuerpo, de conocer cada pequeña parte de ella, tanto interna como externa. Y por primera vez, Hermione se sintió verdaderamente _deseada_ y aunque ciertamente no estaba lista para esa parte de la relación, sabía ahora que alguien _quería_ ir hasta ese nivel con _ella_ y sólo con ella.

Aunque era maravillosos el sentimiento, se asustó. La asustaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan _bien_. Por lo que con gran esfuerzo y una buena dosis de fuerza de voluntad Hermione se separó de Ron y bajó la cabeza para evitar sus labios, porque sabía que de besarlo otra vez, no se detendría.

"Wow" dijo casi sin aliento. "Vayamos un poco más lento, ¿sí?"

"Oh, claro" Ron volvió a apoyarse en sus pies para que Hermione pudiera ponerse de pie. "Lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando…"

"No lo sientas" lo interrumpió Hermione, abrochándose la blusa y mirando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para asegurarse de que el semi-gigante no había regresado y alcanzado a verlos. "Me dejé llevar"

"No sé qué me paso" se disculpó Ron otra vez.

"Está bien," insistió Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse las hojas y ramitas que tenía enredadas en el cabello.

Ron no dijo nada mientras caminaban de regreso a la cabaña a recoger la mochila de Hermione. Ella se la colgó del hombro y se aseguró de que el libro de Transformaciones estaba a salvo dentro de ella. Miró alrededor y encontró a Ron observándola.

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo… gracias," dijo Ron tímidamente

Hermione sonrió mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada a la cabaña. "Para eso estoy aquí"

0o0o0

Hermione suspiró. Sin duda estaba confundida. Había momentos verdaderamente gloriosos que probaban por qué estaba enamorada de ese idiota, pero también había ocasiones en que la ignoraba. Sabía que todo era parte de la farsa para asegurarse de que nadie sospechara que ellos estaban de hecho juntos, pero algunas veces no estaba segura. Como ahora, él se había acercado a ella, y Ginny lo había felicitado por el partido, él le agradeció y se alejo directo a las chicas de tercer curso que le coqueteaban. Hermione no lo entendía ni un poquito. Y todos sabían que Hermione odiaba no entender algo.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de levantarse finalmente del baúl para ponerse la pijama. Dormiría un poco y mañana finalmente haría lo que debía haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Iría directamente con Ron, lo llevaría a algún lugar privado y le diría que- o empezaban a decir la verdad respecto a su relación o no habría ya nada que decir. Seguirían siendo amigos como siempre, pero ya no habría besos, largas conversaciones nocturnas, ni nada de eso. Volverían a como era todo antes.

Hermione dudó ante el pensamiento; no creía posible retroceder ahora que había tenido una breve mirada de lo que era una relación con Ron, secreta o no. Pero no podía seguir así. Por muy feliz que Ron la hiciera cuando estaban solos, él tenía que empezar a hacerla sentir así en público. Si quería estar con ella, no podía esconderla del mundo. No era justo.

_Así que eso era lo siguiente_, pensó Hermione, con el estómago repentinamente hecho nudo, mientras se metía a la cama y apagaba su vela.

Mañana ella y Ron iban a tener otra "conversación"

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas del autor**: ¡Gracias por leer! Estén al pendiente de Hermione confrontando a Ron, Malfoy confrontando a Hermione y una decisión de confrontar a Harry.

**0o0o0o0**

**Notas de traducción:**

El texto en inglés dice "Maybe he's trying to mend his fences." Esta frase es un juego de palabras. Por una parte es una expresión que significa "Quizá está intentando hacer las paces" y es así como la usa Hermione; pero traducida literalmente (o entendida literalmente, que fue lo que hizo el cabeza dura de Ron), significa "quizá está intentado arreglar sus barandillas"... jeje! XD .


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: **Hermione Granger y los tiempos difíciles (Capítulo 2)  
><strong>**Resumen:** Hermione decide darle un ultimátum a Ron. Decirle lo nuestro a los demás, o no hay ya nada que decir. ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Y qué diablos pasa con Malfoy?

Y unas cuantas explicaciones más. 

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y que son propiedad de JK Rowling, varias editoriales incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros. Inc. No hay ganancia económica ni intención de violar derechos de autor o de marcas registradas.

**0o0o0o0**

**POR FAVOR LEAN EL MENSAJE AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO**

**0O0O0O0**

Uno de los momentos más incómodos en la vida de un adolecente, es cuando, al entrar a una habitación llena de gente, todas las conversaciones se interrumpen repentinamente con su llegada. Esto sólo significar una cosa: que todos estaban hablando de él.

Hermione Granger era lo suficientemente desafortunada como para tener que experimentar tal humillación cuando finalmente salió de su dormitorio después de la pelea pública con Ron, la noche anterior. No ayudaba mucho el que ya estuviera bastante nerviosa por lo del ultimátum a Ron, por lo que el encontrarse veinte pares de ojos sobre ella la desconcertó más de lo normal. El hecho de que ninguno de esos ojos fueran los brillantes zafiros que adoraba, tampoco hizo las cosas más fáciles.

"Hola, Hermione," Ginny Weasley se acercó a ella con precaución, pero sonriéndole sinceramente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," le respondió secamente. Todo lo que quería era terminar el asunto de la conversación con Ron. "¿Sabes dónde está Ron?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "No lo he visto en toda la mañana".

Hermione suspiró. "No hay problema, si lo ves, ¿podrías decirle que lo estoy buscando?"

"Claro," respondió Ginny. Hermione trató de escaparse rápidamente, pero Ginny la tomó del brazo. "Hermione, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ron y tú...?" dijo bajando la voz sugerentemente.

Hermione dudó un momento. No le había contado a Ginny lo de ella y Ron, y si había alguien además de Harry a quien quisiera contarle, ésa era Ginny. Era a la única a la que acudía cuando necesitaba consejo o consuelo por todo el asunto de Ron o su vida sentimental en general. Si había alguien que estaría sinceramente feliz por ellos, ésa sería Ginny.

"No lo sé, Ginny, de verdad no lo sé" le respondió con franqueza. "Tengo que hablar con él y resolver algunas cosas, pero te mantendré al tanto, ¿de acuerdo?". Salió de prisa de la sala común antes de que Ginny la detuviera otra vez, pero no antes de oír las risas de los espectadores. Hermione no sabía a quién creía Ron estar engañando; tenía la ligera sospecha de que mucha gente había notado los cambios en la relación entre ellos.

Había pensado que si Ron no estaba en la sala común, estaría comiendo, pero no estaba en el Gran Comedor. Decidió buscarlo en la biblioteca por la remota posibilidad de que estuviera realmente estudiando. Era domingo por la mañana, pero Ron algunas veces se metía de lleno en sus deberes cuando estaba molesto. Si _acaso_ estaba molesto. Hermione frunció el ceño por ese pensamiento… Ron había estado algo arrogante últimamente, ¿y si no le importaba la pelea? ¿y si pensaba que esta era la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con esas cabeza huecas de tercer curso que adoraban hasta la última palabra que decía?

Hermione corrió por la biblioteca, recibiendo instantáneamente una mirada de desapruebo de Madame Pince. Rápidamente se disculpó en silencio y avanzó hasta el fondo, fuera del alcance de la vista de la bibliotecaria. La mesa en la que ella y Ron trabajaban normalmente estaba al fondo, cerca del área restringida.

Pero estaba vacía. Suspiró decepcionada; ¿dónde se había metido? Se giró hacia la salida, pero se detuvo ante la figura alta que estaba apoyada contra uno de los escritorios más cercanos. Su estómago dio un vuelco más violento de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir, pero nunca se lo confesaría. El no podía saber nunca el efecto que tenía en ella.

Trató de escabullirse pasándolo de largo, sin dirigirle la palabra, pero él saltó para obstruirle el paso. Reprimió un suspiro de frustración y desafiantemente se quitó el cabello del rostro. "Déjame pasar, por favor," dijo llanamente, evitando mirarlo.

"Oh, vamos, Granger," dijo Draco Malfoy con su gesto cruel y altanero. "Sólo quiero mostrarte algo."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Se debatía entre forzar su paso empujando al Slytherin y dejarlo hacer su típico chiste sobre ser una sangresucia para poder retirarse después. Normalmente, habría optado por lo primero, pero estaba tan cansada e incómoda que se decidió por lo segundo. Desde aquél incidente con Malfoy al final del curso pasado, se sentía notablemente incómoda cuando estaba cerca de él; prácticamente la _había_ amenazado de muerte. No sabía por qué le permitía ir tan lejos este año, pero en lugar de hacer sus usuales salidas rápidas, siempre mantenía la boca cerrada y soportaba en silencio cualquier insulto que le lanzara. Ron se enfurecía porque dejaba a Malfoy seguir en su campaña de insultos sin defenderse, pero ella le había dicho con tal autoridad que dejara eso por la paz, que Ron, de hecho, había sido lo suficientemente listo como para callarse. Hermione miró alrededor; por única vez, le alegraba que Ron no estuviera con ella y se diera cuenta de que prácticamente estaba dejando que Malfoy la atormentara.

Malfoy sacó un libro delgado de entre su túnica y lo abrió antes de que Hermione pudiera darle un vistazo a la portada. "Permíteme," le dijo, con gesto educado. Se aclaró la garganta pomposamente y empezó a leer con mirada maliciosa. "Si parece que una chica quiere abrazarte, pero no lo hace, no significa que de verdad no quiera; podría ser sólo que se siente incómoda porque le gustas y no quiere que se le escape algo." Hermione se tensó por la impresión cuando Malfoy se pasó a la última página. "Si le gustas a una chica y ya son amigos, es muy probable que no te diga nada por no arriesgarse a perder la amistad; sacrificará la relación para poder tenerte en su vida de cualquier forma que pueda".

Hermione cerró los ojos. _Mierda_.

"No sabía que fueras tan buena escritora, Granger," Se burló Malfoy. Cerró el libro y sacudió la cabeza en falsa impresión. "Deberías publicar esto".

"Devuélvemelo," Hermione se lanzó a quitarle el libro de la mano, pero Malfoy con sus malditos reflejos de buscador la esquivó y levantó el libro por encima de su cabeza. Era al menos quince centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarlo sin su varita. Y Malfoy, previendo esto, ya tenía la propia fuera. El gesto burlón en su rostro creció aún más y Hermione bajó su brazo en señal de rendición. "¿Qué quieres?" le dijo en voz baja.

Malfoy se acercó de un paso a ella, Hermione hizo lo propio. No le tenía _tanto_ miedo. "Sólo quiero ayudarte a publicar esto," se burló Malfoy.

"No lo dudo," le respondió Hermione. "Lo pondrás por todo el colegio".

El gesto malicioso se profundizó."Bueno, eso depende".

"¿De qué?" Preguntó ella apretando los dientes.

Hermione tuvo que retroceder el segundo paso que Malfoy dió para acercársele, y ahora estaba atrapada contra las barras de la sección restringida. Se preparó para darle a Malfoy un rodillazo, de ser necesario, pero él ya no hizo nada para acercarse a ella. "De que tan útil vayas a ser"

"¿Útil?" dijo Hermione resoplando.

"Vas a ser muy, _muy_ buena conmigo," le dijo Malfoy. "De lo contrario, tendré el placer de leer esto en voz alta durante la próxima junta de prefectos, o en mi sala común..." incluso se había atrevido a tomar uno de sus rizos y ponerse a jugar con él; y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hermione apartó la mano que Malfoy tenía en su rostro con un rudo manotazo.

"_Esto_ no es parte del trato, " declaró Hermione

"Oh, por favor, Granger, como si _yo_ quisiera tocar a una sangresucia como _tú_," le respondió Malfoy con disgusto. "Además," dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras pretendía evaluarla cuidadosamente."Dicen que una vez que pruebas una sangresucia, ya no hay regreso". Rápidamente detuvo la rodilla de Hermione que se dirigía ya a su objetivo y la hizo volver a bajarla. Hermione intento tomar su varita, pero Malfoy logró sujetársela contra las barras detrás de ella. "Escúchame bien, sangresucia" le siseó Malfoy, mirando sobre su hombro. Hermione sabía que estaban empezando a llamar la atención por el ruido que estaban haciendo. También sabía que sólo tenía que gritar para terminar con todo el asunto, pero al mismo tiempo, no lograba decidirse a gritar. Presentía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. "Si no quieres que todo el colegio _y Potter_ sepan que Weasley y tú se han estado escapando y besuqueando todo el curso, harás _exactamente_ lo que te diga"

"¿De verdad crees que te voy a hacer caso sólo por un posible rumor que podrías empezar?". Le preguntó Hermione incrédula.

"No," le respondió mientras miraba alrededor de reojo. "Me harás caso porque puedo _destruirte_, Granger. No creo que a McGonagall le alegre mucho saber el uso que ustedes dos le han estado dando a su escritorio"

"Nosotros nunca…" protestó Hermione acaloradamente.

"Eso ellos no lo saben," la interrumpió Malfoy con absoluta calma. " …y si son capaces de hacerlo en el Expreso de Hogwarts, quien sabe dónde más lo han hecho." Hermione se sonrojó profundamente; Malfoy debió haber visto a Ron consolándola después de la reunión de prefectos al inicio del curso. "Y con este libro," señaló con la cabeza hacia su túnica, al lugar donde había escondido el libro otra vez. "Puedo _destruirte._" Hermione no respondió; le importaba un demonio lo que el resto de los estudiantes pensaran socialmente de ella, pero Malfoy la amenazaba con ir a una figura de autoridad, y si descubría que habían estado usando propiedad del colegio para besuquearse, ya podía ir despidiéndose de la oportunidad de ser Premio Anual. Podría incluso ser destituida como Prefecta. El mandarlo al demonio era correr un alto riesgo. Y estaba además la idea de que Malfoy le dijera algo a Harry; no creía en realidad que Harry se molestara mucho cuando se enterara de lo de ella y Ron, pero de ser Malfoy quien se lo dijera y además le revelara que le habían escondido su relación por seis meses, sí que lo haría. Harry nunca había apreciado el ser engañado.

Un taconeo les indicó que alguien se acercaba. Malfoy la soltó rápidamente y se aseguró cuidadosamente de que su cabello estuviera perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Hermione retrocedió un paso para poder calmarse. Volteó sobre su hombro a tiempo para ver a Madame Pince acomodando algunos libros en sus estanterías. Malfoy saludó a la bibliotecaria con una leve inclinación de cabeza no sin antes susurrarle a Hermione al oído "Hablamos más tarde"

Hermione se encaminó hacia una de las estanterías cercanas pretendiendo buscar un libro mientras Malfoy salía de la biblioteca. Se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de gritar de frustración. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo podrían empeorar más las cosas?

Casi estaba esperando que algo horrible pasara en cuanto pensó eso, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que Madame Pince pasó de regreso a su escritorio. Hermione la saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras miraba las filas de libros sin poner mucha atención. Sabía que no debía permitir que Malfoy llegara tan lejos, y la lógica le decía que sus amenazas no eran tampoco _tan_ terribles, pero después de la horrible noche que había tenido, parecían peores de lo que eran. Y realmente _podía_ destruirla si revelaba su relación con Ron. ¿Y qué le iba a pedir? ¿Y cuándo le iba a decir lo que quería a cambio de su silencio?

Una mano se cerró alrededor de su codo, y Hermione ya no pudo contener más el grito.

"Ehh, ehh," le dijo Ron; parecía tan sorprendido como ella. "Soy yo."

"Oh," estaba tan avergonzada que no pudo ni mirar a Ron a los ojos, por el contrario, volteó hacia Madame Pince que venía presurosa dispuesta a embestir al causante del escándalo. "Lo siento," se disculpó señalando a Ron y a sí misma. "El…" Madame Pince rodó los ojos y regresó a su lugar tan rápido como llegó.

"Te he estado esperando en nuestro lugar," le dijo Ron en voz baja. "Pensé que sabrías que estaba allí, pero luego me di cuenta de que estarías aquí" se rió un poco pero se puso serio inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione no reía con él. "¿Estás bien?"

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. "Ahora sí que necesitamos hablar, Ron."

**0o0o0**

Ron estaba en silencio, impactado, con el aire de Noviembre revolviendo salvajemente su cabello. Hermione, por otro lado se había trenzado la alborotada melena al llegar a la Torre de Astronomía. Lo miraba con algo de temor: acababa de darle su ultimátum.

"¿Así que o le decimos lo nuestro a todos, o se acabó?" pudo decir Ron finalmente

"Sí," Hermione no soportaba ver a Ron mientras tuviera esa cara de confundido, porque sabía que terminaría cediendo ante él y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. En cambio, prefirió seguir contemplando los terrenos, esperando su decisión.

Ron se acercó a ella en silencio, se paró junto a ella, recargándose contra la pared que los separaba del vacío. También apreciando la vista por un largo momento antes de volver a hablar. "No podemos terminar, Hermione. No podemos volver a como eran las cosas antes."

"Quizá tengamos que, Ron" susurró por respuesta.

"No," dijo Ron con vehemencia. "_No._"

Hermione se giró para enfrentarlo. "Mira, Ron, sé que hay un motivo por el cual no quieres decirme la verdadera razón por la que no quieres decirle a la gente lo nuestro…"

"Hermione..."

"No, escúchame," Hermione se acercó un paso a él poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Ron, y él guardo silencio. "Puedo entender si no quieres decirle a la gente porque te avergüenzas un poco de mí," lo dijo rápido y en voz baja porque odiaba la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, pero sabía que tenía que hacerle ver que esa era la impresión que daba, "y si eso es cierto, Ron, sólo dímelo, puedo soportarlo, sólo… no me mientas, Ron.".

Ron la miraba con la boca abierta, en shock otra vez. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera _pensar_ eso?"

"¿Por qué otra razón no querrías decirle a nadie lo nuestro?" le respondió tristemente Hermione. Intentó bajar la mirada, pero Ron la detuvo rápidamente tomándola por las mejillas.

"Oye," le dijo con voz suave pero firme. "_Nunca_ pienses eso, ¿me oíste?, En todo caso, eres demasiado buena para mí."

Hermione cerró los ojos para no perderse en aquellos azules. "Ron, no lo entiendo," le dijo "conmigo, siempre eres así de dulce y maravilloso, pero cuando volvemos a la sala común me ignoras completamente y te vas con esas otras chicas…"

"_Tengo_ _que_, Hermione," la interrumpió. "¡Tengo que actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros!"

"¡Pero _cambió_, Ron!" Hermione se alejó de él. "Y yo quiero que todos lo sepan, porque estoy orgullosa y emocionada de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, y tienes que entender que cuando me dices que tú no quieres lo mismo, parece como si tu…" Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podía decirlo otra vez. "… bueno, tu sabes".

"No es cierto," insistió Ron.

Hermione estudió a Ron detenidamente; conocía perfectamente sus ojos, y como Ron mostraba sus emociones tan abiertamente, podía saber al instante si mentía o no. Y no lo hacía.

"¿Entonces qué es?" Le preguntó

Ron la miró nervioso y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Se apartó de la pared y comenzó a caminar nervioso. "¿Qué tal si te dijera que también le gustas a Harry?"

"Diría que estás loco," le dijo casi sin pensarlo, caminando detrás de él en shock. "¿_Harry_?"

"Sip," le reveló Ron. "Y después de todo por lo que ha pasado, no voy a ir a decirle 'Hola compañero, he estado saliendo con la chica que te gusta,' "

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. "¿Te dijo que le gusto?"

"Bueno… no, " admitió Ron "pero, Hermione, ¿cómo no le vas a gustar?" dijo señalándola completa. "Digo, eres _tú_"

Hermione sonrió a pesar de la situación. "Ron, es muy dulce que pienses así," le dijo en voz baja. "Pero el que te guste a ti no significa que le guste a _todos_".

"Pero siempre se preocupa por ti," la contradijo "Tú viste como se preocupó por ti y te cuidó después de lo del Ministerio".

"Ron, fuiste _tú_ el que realmente me cuidó" Hermione contaba con los dedos. "Fuiste tú el que se quedó conmigo dos noches más de lo que realmente necesitaba".

Las orejas de Ron se volvieron rojo brillante. "Sabes eso," dijo en un susurro.

"Sí" Hermione se acercó un paso a él para poder tomar sus manos. "Y nunca te lo agradecí." Apretó un poco sus manos y Ron encogió un hombro con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Hermione era un tanto agridulce en ese momento; ¿Por qué no podía Ron ser _siempre_ así? "Ron, con toda honestidad, no creo que le guste a Harry; tiene tantas cosas que hacer, que no creo que tenga _tiempo_ para una novia, " dijo muy seria. "Pero si de verdad le gusto, creo que somos amigos desde hace tanto que si le decimos la verdad, él querrá que seamos felices." Ron no parecía muy convencido. "Vamos Ron, analízalo lógicamente. A Harry le gustaba Cho hasta el fin de curso pasado. Si repentinamente empecé a gustarle, ha sido desde hace poco, lo que lo hará más fácil de superar. Solo tenemos que decirle pronto." Ron soltó un largo suspiro, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo todavía. "Además Ron, creo que es probable que ya lo sepa".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron bruscamente.

"La pelea de anoche," le explicó Hermione. Ron cerró los ojos y gimió. "Creo que ya lo sabe un montón de gente," agregó. _Malfoy lo sabe_, pensó sombríamente. Pero no podía decírselo a Ron ahora; estaban hablando de salvar su relación, cosa que era mucho más importante que ese idiota.

Ron, con los ojos aún cerrados, se inclinó hacia el frente, hasta que su frente se recargó en la de ella. "Lo siento mucho," susurró.

"Yo también," le respondió suavemente. "Pero Ron, anoche me heriste de verdad…"

"Lo sé," la interrumpió. "No me gustó que me…"

"Lo sé," Hermione no lo interrumpió por ser grosera, sino porque sabía exactamente lo que le había hecho, y lo lamentaba. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para poder verle el rostro. "Ron, no podemos pelear así.".

"No quiero volver a pelear así" dijo instantáneamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una sonrisa ligera se asomó en su rostro. "Nos quedaremos sin cerveza de de mantequilla."

Hermione rodó los ojos y se rió brevemente antes de volver a ponerse seria. "Pero creo que lo haremos si seguimos manteniendo esta relación en secreto por más tiempo."

Ron se quedó en silencio un momento. "Tendremos que decirle a Harry primero," dijo finalmente.

"Estoy de acuerdo" respondió Hermione.

"Y… podría tomar algunos días," siguió Ron un poco nervioso.

"Esta no es tu forma de evadir esto, ¿verdad?" le preguntó suspicaz, conocía muy bien a Ron

"No," mintió. Hermione sólo lo miró y él cedió. "De acuerdo, tal vez."

Hermione se estiró para apartarle de los ojos el cabello azotado por el viento. "No tenemos que decirle hoy, " propuso. "Lo haremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien," aceptó Ron. Sus manos se habían dirigido instintivamente a su cintura para estabilizarla cuando se paró de puntas a arreglarle el cabello. Las dejó allí incluso después de que volviera a bajar, para alegría de Hermione. "Entonces… ¿ya estamos bien?" preguntó tentativamente.

"Si." Respondió Hermione sonriendo. Sabía que ella y Ron aun tenían algunos problemas, pero al fin de cuentas, sólo quería estar con Ron Weasley, y estaba dispuesta a esforzarse para superar cualquier problema que surgiera. Y el primer problema que atacarían era decirle a Harry Potter que le habían estado mintiendo por casi seis meses.

**0o0o0**

Ron estuvo al borde de un colapso nervioso la mayor parte de la tarde, a pesar de que Hermione le había sugerido ir directamente con Harry y decirle todo, cosa que había rechazado. Ron había decidido que lo mejor era evitar a Harry hasta que hablaran con él. Lo había logrado durante todo el día, pero a la hora de la cena se complicó un poco. Harry llegó al Gran Comedor a la mitad de su cena, luciendo tan pensativo como de costumbre, pero no estaba tan distraído como para no notar la incomodidad de Ron.

Harry dudó un momento antes de sentarse junto a su mejor amigo. "Ya no están peleando, ¿verdad?"

"No," respondió Hermione por los dos. "Ya no vamos a pelear, ¿cierto?" Ron afirmó con la cabeza.

"Siii," Harry se rió sarcástico mientras se dejaba caer junto a Ron y se estiraba para alcanzar las papas. "Veamos _cuánto_ dura eso"

Hermione deseó poder decirle lo grosero que estaba siendo, pero prefirió simplemente tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. Harry estaba pasando por muchas cosas por el momento, y no quería empeorar las cosas diciéndole que no estaba siendo un muy buen amigo por el momento.

Pero bueno, sinceramente, ¿quién podría reprocharle a Harry por ser irritable y explosivo? Había una guerra en camino, y él estaba en medio de todo.

Hermione había acertado en su comentario al final de curso pasado, cuando dijo que la guerra era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Siguió recibiendo _El Profeta_ en su casa durante el verano, para mantenerse informada durante la crisis del _Ministerio_. El Ministerio había quedado en un caos completo después de que se publicara que Fudge y algunos otros miembros habían estado ocultando el regreso de Voldemort por un año. Hubo una depuración, y todos los miembros que sabían sobre el regreso de Voldemort y no lo habían denunciado fueron despedidos. Incluso Tonks, Kingsley y el Sr. Weasley estuvieron cerca de ser despedidos, pero Dumbledore pudo evitarlo. La depuración había dejado varios vacantes de primer nivel disponibles, incluyendo al propio Ministro de Magia. Fudge se puso furioso cuando fue destituido, y no se fue sin dar pelea. El ministerio se dividió por este asunto, y Voldemort aprovechó la confusión a su favor.

Todos habían estado tan atentos a lo de Fudge y la crisis en el Ministerio que nadie notó que algunos funcionarios habían dejado de presentarse a sus oficinas. Simplemente se asumió que esos funcionarios habían decidido no presentarse por lo caótico de la situación. Fue hasta después de casi dos semanas que los Aurores notaron el patrón: estaban desapareciendo funcionarios pertenecientes a familias sin Sangre Pura.

Los Aurores estaban tan concentrados en los problemas dentro del Ministerio que no pudieron hacer mucho cuando la Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a aparecer. El problema era que tres, cuatro o siete Marcas aparecían al mismo tiempo, y sólo una señalaba un ataque Mortífago real. El resto eran pistas faltas para llamar la atención de los Aurores, ya fuera para emboscarlos o para mantenerlos ocupado lejos de donde realmente estaban. Esas pistas falsas siempre terminaban en más violencia e incluso en muertes; tres miembros de la Orden habían muerto sólo durante el verano. Hermione no los conocía muy bien, pero seguramente Harry sí; estuvo aún más sombrío que de costumbre la primer semana de clases. Resulta que después de su semana en La Madriguera Harry había ido al número 12 de Grimmauld Place a quedarse con Lupin y la Orden. Seguramente fue entonces cuando se enteró de sus muertes.

Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar después de que el cuso comenzó. La depuración en el ministerio finalmente terminó y el orden comenzó a restaurarse con el mismísimo Arthur Weasley como Ministro de Magia. El recuerdo de cuando Ron se enteró de la victoria de su padre hizo sonreír a Hermione.

**0o0o0**

_10 de Septiembre, 5:53 p.m. _

"De acuerdo, Neville," dijo Hermione pacientemente. "Intentémoslo otra vez, ¿sí?"

Neville afirmó con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba hacer el difícil encantamiento que habían aprendido ese mismo día más temprano en clase. Neville le había pedido a Hermione que le enseñara, después de apenas haber pasado él sus TIMO's prácticos; sabía que sería útil si quería hacer una carrera en Herbología. Por supuesto, Pociones también habría sido más que útil, pero no pudo aprobar el examen, para alivio suyo. Cinco años con Snape era más que suficiente para toda una vida. El libro que intentaba hacer bailar en la mesa seguía inmóvil. Suspiro frustrado y arrojó su varita al piso.

"Vamos, Neville" le dijo Hermione con tono severo. Neville se frotó el rostro cansado mientras Hermione se levantaba de su asiento. Ella se agachó a recoger su varita y fue mientras se levantaba que sucedió.

Alguien la abrazó por la espalda haciéndola dar un leve grito de sorpresa. Ron Weasley acababa de irrumpir en la biblioteca e ignorando completamente la mirada y la orden de guardar silencio de Madame Pince, se fue directo a Hermione. La abrazó tan fuerte que de hecho la había levantado del suelo, haciéndola girar un par de veces. Para este punto, Hermione estaba profundamente ruborizada y riendo, a pesar del hecho de estar en la biblioteca y haciendo un escándalo.

"Bájame Ron" le ordenó sin mucha intención. Ron parecía demasiado emocionado como para hacerle una broma al respecto, por lo que simplemente la devolvió al suelo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Lo logró" dijo rápidamente.

"¿Quién logró qué?" le preguntó Hermione, pero en cuanto dijo la última palabra, recordó que día era hoy. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirse la boca. Ron simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y dejando salir un chillido nada propio de ella, Hermione le arrojó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó otra vez.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" dijo finalmente Neville, luciendo completamente sorprendido.

"Ah, lo siento Neville," se disculpó Ron en tono casual, liberando a Hermione de su abrazo. "No era mi intención interrumpirlos".

"No hay problema," le respondió Neville en el mismo tono, "¿Qué se traen?".

"Mi papá," le dijo Ron orgulloso, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que todos lo estaban escuchando. "Mi papá acaba de ser nombrado Ministro de Magia".

Neville se quedó boquiabierto. "¡Felicidades compañero!" se estiró y le dio un buen apretón de manos a Ron. "¡Eso es genial!".

"Gracias," respondió Ron, aún sonriendo tan ampliamente que Hermione pensó que el rostro le reventaría de felicidad. Le reconfortó ver que la mayoría de la gente asentía con aprobación y sonreían ante la noticia del nuevo Ministro, aunque por supuesto, esos dos Slytherins en la sección de Adivinación miraron amargamente a Ron. Hermione les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y volvió a concentrarse en Ron.

"Eso es fantástico," comenzó a decir, algo fuera de tiempo ya, pero Madame Pince se aclaró la garganta en tono de advertencia. La expresión en su rostro mostraba claramente lo que estaba pensando: me - alegra - que - ganara - tu - padre - pero - por - favor - lleva - tu - celebración - a - algún - otro - lado - o - sufre - mi - ira. "¿Por qué no platicamos de esto más tarde?" sugirió en un tono mucho más calmado.

"Si, claro" Ron estaba demasiado eufórico como para quedarse quieto y en silencio y sabía que debía irse de la biblioteca antes de que Pince cumpliera su amenaza no verbal. "Mejor voy a contarle a Harry," agregó. "Sólo quería decirte primero a ti."

Hermione se ruborizó otra vez y usó la mata de cabello esponjado que tenía por cabellera para ocultar sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas. "Gracias," le respondió. "Te veré en cuanto termine con Neville."

"¿En el lugar de siempre?" le preguntó Ron

"Allá te veo," dijo Hermione por toda respuesta.

Ron se inclinó hacia ella como si fuera a darle un beso en los labios de despedida sin siquiera pensarlo, afortunadamente, Hermione sí lo hizo. Dio un gigantesco paso hacia atrás mientras lo detenía poniendo una mano en su pecho. Ron tragó saliva mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y salió rápidamente, con las orejas de un brillante color rojo. Hermione se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, aún un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero demasiado complacida con las buenas nuevas como para que le importara mucho. Ignorando los numerosos pares de ojos que estaban clavados en ella, regresó a su silla dejándose caer en ella y sonriendo a un confundido Neville que comenzaba a sospechar.

"Vamos, Neville" le dijo alegremente. "Intentémoslo otra vez."

**0o0o0**

Desafortunadamente, ésa era la única buena noticia que habían recibido a esas alturas de la guerra. El Señor Weasley tenía mucho que hacer con todos esos ataques a Muggles e intentos de asesinato tanto contra él mismo como contra otros funcionarios de Ministerio. El mismo Voldemort había estado bastante tranquilo todo ese tiempo, pero todos sabían que él estaba detrás de los continuos ataques al Ministerio, la Orden y Muggles. La Orden había logrado arrestar uno o dos Mortífagos, pero sus capturas habían aportado poca o casi nada de información acerca de los planes de Voldemort. Nada importante había pasado hasta entonces, pero al parecer, Dumbledore creía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Hermione también sospechaba que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Voldemort volviera por Harry otra vez. Harry había tenido un verano inusualmente tranquilo y hasta ahora, su estancia en Hogwarts estaba libre de incidentes. Pero eso era sólo la calma antes de la tormenta, y Hermione sabía que Voldemort debía estar ansiando venganza del "niño que vivió". _Por qué_ Voldemort tenía tal necesidad de destruir a Harry era algo que Hermione no llegaba a entender, pero en realidad no importaba mucho. Lo único que importaba era asegurarse de que Harry estuviera seguro y a salvo. Sabía que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro para él, pero eso no la tranquilizaba por completo. Voldemort ya había logrado llevar a Harry hasta una trampa una vez, y podía lograrlo de nuevo.

Hermione estaba al corriente de toda la gente que había sido atacada o incluso asesinada por Mortífagos. Y todo los que no habían sido afectados eran sospechosos para los demás; una continua aura de desconfianza y tensión dominaba la atmósfera en cualquier lugar al que fuera Hermione. Todos sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de hubiera otro ataque mayor contra la sociedad mágica, y a pesar de odiaran la simple idea, todo lo que podían hacer era esperar y cuidarse los unos a los otros. No podían evitar que sucediera, pero podían evitar verse directamente afectados.

Observó a Harry por un momento, llena de preocupación. Tenía la creciente sensación de que sin importar las precauciones que tomara, Harry iba a verse directamente afectado por lo que fuera que estuviera planeando Voldemort. Estaba tan metido en la guerra; incluso sin pertenecer oficialmente a la Orden, estaba al tanto de las misiones, siempre sabía cuál era el siguiente movimiento, y hacía todo lo que podía para ayudarles en la lucha. Lupin lo mantenía bien informado, y él a su vez, compartía con ella y con Ron todo lo que sabía. Estaba tan involucrado en esa guerra que simplemente no podía _no_ verse afectado cuando las cosas salieran mal, y eso a la vez, la afectaba a ella y a Ron. Cualquier cosa que Voldemort planeara, iba a consumirlos a los tres.

Ron la codeó debajo de la mesa y la miró con las cejas levantadas, preocupado por ella. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada malo, que sólo estaba pensando en cosas. El asintió con la cabeza en forma empática y con una breve mirada hacia Harry, para asegurarse de que no estaba poniendo atención, le dio un ligero apretón de mano. Le devolvió una media sonrisa en agradecimiento, pero por única ocasión, su intento por reconfortarla no funcionó del todo.

Harry había pasado por tantas cosas… y ahora ellos, mañana, lo harían aún peor diciéndole que le habían estado ocultando un gran secreto todo este tiempo. Ahora entendía porque Ron estaba tan renuente a decírselo a Harry; por supuesto, no creía gustarle a Harry, pero aún así iba a ser increíblemente difícil hacerlo. Harry no había explotado contra ella en un buen tiempo, y no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que lo hiciera otra vez.

Hermione observó por un momento la mirada vacía en los verdes ojos de Harry, imaginándolos relucientes de ira otra vez. Se mordió el labio y devolvió la mirada a su cena a medio comer.

Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que _pasaría_ otra vez.

**En el siguiente capítulo**: La conversación con Harry … y algunos secretos develados en el proceso...

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Nota de traducción**: _**Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la actualización anterior. Sé que el 30% del éxito de una historia es la constancia en la publicación. Sé que están esperando una disculpa y que les explique mi demora. No voy a desvivirme dando explicaciones y diciendo "mis actividades muggles no me habían dejado tiempo"… como lectora (que es lo que hago principalmente) detesto que un escritor diga eso. Como lectora, una disculpa no de sirve de mucho. No me dice nada. Como lectora, lo que interesa saber es si el escritor seguirá la historia o si la dejará tirada. No me gusta malgastar mi tiempo leyendo historias que no tendrán final.**_

_**¿Qué les parece si mejor les cuento un pequeño secretito?**_

_**Al contrario de la mayoría de ustedes, estoy más cerca de los 30 que de los 20 (no se lo digan a nadie, ¿eh?), por lo que podrán imaginarse que mis responsabilidades influyen en la vida y necesidades de las personas que dependen de mí. Estas actividades, principalmente mi trabajo, habían estado demandado prácticamente cada hora productiva de mis días, durante al menos 6 de estas semanas en las que los he tenido abandonados. Esto es una situación extraordinaria, no crean que a sabiendas de esto me ofrecí a ayudar a GrangerWeasley con la traducción. **_

**La buena noticia es que mi carga laboral parece estar regresando a su nivel normal. La noticia excelente es que responderé a mi propia pregunta: ****NO, no pienso dejar tirado el fic****. NO, no creo volver a tardarme tanto en terminar un capítulo.**

_**Este es mi "proyecto divertido" ¿saben? ¿cómo lo voy a abandonar? Es sólo que requiere de cierto nivel de concentración y de estar bien despierta para no entregarles un capítulo que parezca recién sacado del traductor de Google; porque ni ustedes ni yo queremos eso, ¿cierto?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Era bastante evidente que Harry Potter no podía dormir bien, una clara indicación de que algo le preocupaba. Hermione lo miró por encima de su taza de té mientras él y Ron entraban al Gran Salón arrastrando los pies la mañana siguiente y se desplomaban en sus sillas. Harry bostezó ampliamente y miró somnoliento a la mesa, mientras que Ron llegó exhausto por un plato de huevos. No importaba lo cansado que estuviera Ron Weasley, nada se interponía entre él y la comida. Hermione miró a Ginny y se dio cuenta de que la más joven Weasley también estaba mirando a Harry con preocupación. Realmente no se veía nada bien. Sus gafas no podían ocultar los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, o la ausencia de ese brillo habitual de picardía en sus ojos verdes. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de sí misma. ¿Cómo podía estar obsesionada con su relación con Ron cuando su mejor amigo en el mundo estaba, posiblemente, de pie al borde de un completo colapso mental.

El correo de la mañana logró sacudir a Harry de su estupor, cuando Hedwig llegó con una carta letra y _el Profeta_. Harry echó un vistazo en el sobre antes de meterla en su bolsa, murmurando que la leería más tarde, antes de enterrar la nariz en el periódico. Hermione sacó su propia copia del _Profeta_, y una carta de un extraño búho. Hermione lo miró con cierta cautela antes de rasgar el sobre.

_Nos vemos después de la reunión de prefectos para discutir el pago._

Hermione apretó los dientes con rabia. _Bastardo._

"¿De quién es?" -Preguntó Ron como quien quiere la cosa. Estiró el cuello para leer la breve nota, pero Hermione rápidamente metió la carta en el sobre.

"Sólo una carta de casa," mintió Hermione con delicadeza.

"Oh", dijo Ron con un toque de simpatía y le apretó la rodilla debajo de la mesa. Hermione se sintió un poco culpable, Ron sabía que ella y sus padres no se llevaban bien, y ella sabía que él estaba asumiendo que su ira se dirigía hacia ellos. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, están muy bien", dijo rápidamente. Hermione puso el sobre en su bolso, y cuando se enderezó, sintió los ojos de Malfoy sobre ella desde el otro lado del pasillo. Ella se aseguró de no ver hacia esa dirección por el resto de la comida, sin embargo, Malfoy siguió irritando sus pensamientos. Tenía que tener su conversación con Harry ese día, de lo contrario podía verse obligada a cumplir con las órdenes de Malfoy.

El trío se levantó de la mesa, y Ron quitó el brazo para permitir que Harry saliera por delante de ellos. "¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hermione cuando Ron esperó a que Harry estuviera fuera del alcance del oído. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Más o menos," comentó Ron, mirándose bien preocupado por algo. Finalmente, Hermione tiró de él a un lado en un aula vacía. "Es Harry", admitió finalmente cuando se quedaron solos.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" -Preguntó Hermione.

"Ha estado teniendo pesadillas", comenzó Ron, cediendo poco a poco. "No de los malos", agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión de ansiedad en su rostro. "No los que tiene con -tú-sabes-quién".

"Pero realmente nunca ha dormido bien", señaló Hermione en voz baja, "él siempre ha tenido pesadillas."

"Son peores, ahora son todas las noches, puedo decir que le toma una eternidad dormirse, él siempre está dando vueltas, y cuando finalmente se duerme,...". Ron se apagó, sintiéndose culpable de estar a punto de revelar algunos detalles íntimos de la vida de Harry, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "Él habla en su sueño, y no puedo entenderle la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces lo hago. Por lo general, se trata de Sirius, pero ayer por la noche, le oí decir algo acerca de la profecía."

"¿Profecía?" Hermione repitió, confundida. "¿Qué pasa con la profecía?"

"Él dijo que no quiere que sea verdad, que no quiere esto, ¿por qué tiene que ser él?," Ron le decía de manera significativa.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta. "¿Él no quiere que la profecía sea verdad?" le pidió que le aclarara. Ron asintió con la cabeza, deteniendo el paso. "Pero él no sabe lo que dice la profecía, ¿verdad?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Si lo sabe, no me ha dicho."

"Ni a mí", le susurró Hermione con el ceño fruncido. "Tal vez Dumbledore lo sabía y le dijo después de todo el fiasco en el Ministerio de Magia." Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fueron a los brazos de Ron. "O tal vez el profesor Lupin sabía. Quiero decir, sólo porque la profecía original fue destruida no significa que no haya una copia de la misma en algún lugar, o que alguien la haya escuchado y se acordase de ella y le haya contado a Harry al respecto." Miró a Ron, que seguía inmóvil, observándola. "Él pudiera saberlo".

"Pero ¿por qué no nos dice?" Ron exigió. "Nos contó acerca de lo que sucedió en la tercer prueba."

"Tal vez esto es diferente," fue la hipótesis de Hermione, "Tal vez no quiere que sepamos porque piensa que vamos a pensar mal de él, ¿sabes cómo es Harry?."

"Idiota", murmuró Ron, pasándose la mano por el cabello impacientemente. "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Podríamos preguntarle al respecto. No hay nada que realmente podamos hacer hasta que esté listo para hablar de ello." Hermione soltó una risita. "Ya estamos por tener una seria charla con él, ¿por qué no agregar algo más a la lista?."

"Sí", coincidió Ron de mala gana. Se deslizó hacia delante sobre el cojín y se inclinó hacia ella. "Tal vez deberíamos olvidarlo."

"¿Cuál de esas cosas?" Preguntó Hermione secamente. "Porque no hay forma en que nos olvidemos de decirle a Harry acerca de nosotros, Ron. Tenemos que hacerlo."

"Él - va a odiarme", dijo Ron en voz baja.

"Ron", dijo Hermione pacientemente. "Te estás preocupando por nada, Harry entenderá;.. Sé que lo hará, creo que su amistad es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar todo, y mucho más algo tan tonto como que ambos tal vez se interesen por la misma chica."

"Hermione, no eres solamente _una_ chica", argumentó Ron. "Si realmente le gustas ..." y movió levemente la cabeza. "Podría arruinarse todo entre nosotros."

"Ni siquiera sabes si es cierto", le recordó Hermione.

"¿Pero lo que si lo es?" Ron respondió.

"¿Qué pasa si no lo es?" Hermione respondió.

"Pero podría ser verdad", disparó Ron espalda.

"Bueno, hay una única forma de averiguarlo", dijo Hermione en voz baja.

0o0o0

"Entonces", preguntó Ron en voz baja después de ordenar a su alfil que decapitar un peón. "¿Cuándo lo haremos?"

Hermione miró a Harry. Él estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando con tristeza hacia fuera en la mañana lluviosa. Debido a sus clases de ÉXTASIS, los tres tenían sus lunes por la mañana libres. Eran los únicos en la sala común ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en clase, por lo que parecía un momento ideal. Pero Hermione no estaba tan segura, parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos y decididamente inaccesible.

"No sé", respondió ella, vacilante.

"¿Y si le decimos acerca de nosotros primero, o le pregunto por el sueño?" Ron continuó susurrando.

"No sé", repitió Hermione. Ella volvió a mirar a Harry. "No creo que esté listo para hablar de lo que lo está molestando."

"¿alguna vez lo está?" Ron murmuró.

Hermione levantó la vista del tablero de ajedrez al escuchar el tono amargo en la voz de Ron. "Ron, ¿está todo bien? No se lo dijiste ya, ¿verdad?"

"No," Ron rápidamente negó. "Sigues de mover".

"Caballero a E5", dijo Hermione después de un momento de contemplación.

"Pero si no es ahora", coincidió Ron. "¿Cuándo?"

"No sé", admitió Hermione, apoyándose en los codos para poder acercarse más a Ron. "No creo que alguna vez esté realmente listo para hablar de lo que le molesta. Creo que cualquier cosa que sea, probablemente, le recuerda a Sirius".

"No", susurró Ron en tono de advertencia, lanzando otra mirada inquieta hacia Harry. El nombre de Sirius se había convertido en un tabú cuando estaban cerca de Harry, Harry nunca había hablado realmente sobre la muerte de su padrino, y Hermione tenía la sensación de que todo lo que estaba molestando a Harry se derivaba de su incapacidad para tratar la muerte de Sirius.

"Va a tener que enfrentarlo algún día", argumentó Hermione, "No puede ir así por la vida evitando a cualquier persona que mencione a Sirius".

"Tal vez sí pueda", insistió Ron obstinadamente, "Todo el mundo sabe que no debe ..."

"Ron, tenemos que ser realistas", argumentó Hermione. "¡Honestamente, no seas tan terco!"

"¡No estoy siendo terco!"

"¡Sí lo eres!"

"¿Pueden ya dejar de discutir?" Hermione se estremeció. No podía creer que había olvidado que Harry estaba en la habitación. "Sobre todo porque están discutiendo acerca de mí", añadió Harry. La tristeza dejó a sus ojos, pero Hermione no estaba contenta con el cambio teniendo en cuenta que ahora esos ojos se volvían parpadeantes y con enojo hacia ella.

"Lo siento", murmuró Ron.

"¿Por qué no terminan con esto y me preguntan acerca de lo que ustedes dos están susurrando?" Harry seguía enojado.

_Parece que tendremos esa conversación ahora_, Hermione pensó sombríamente cuando se movió en su silla para poder mirar a Harry directamente. "Bueno, Harry, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas."

Harry respiró hondo, traicionando su rostro pues tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que se avecinaba. Bajó las piernas que tenía sobre el asiento de la ventana para poder hacer frente a sus amigos. "Venga, pues."

Hermione lanzó una mirada a Ron, quien estaba mirando hacia ella, ¿dónde debían comenzar? Ron parecía muy ansioso, por lo que Hermione decidió ayudarle con esta difícil conversación, empezando con la que sería más fácil. Ella abrió la boca, pero el agujero del retrato se abrió en ese momento, y Ginny Weasley entró en la habitación, limpiando sus ropas en señal de desagrado.

"Mugre Pelograsiento, Cara de muerto, Bastar ..." Ginny se apagó con timidez al darse cuenta de que tenía una audiencia. "Oh, hola", dijo alegremente. Se enderezó, y Hermione pudo ver que tenía algún tipo de poción derramada sobre su uniforme y los trajes.

"¿Qué te pasó?" -Preguntó Ron con alivio, contento de poder centrarse en su pequeña hermana por un momento y no pensar en lo que tenía admitir a Harry.

"Snape estaba respirando en mi cuello y me ponía nerviosa, así que tiré la poción", Ginny explicó, indignada. "Él me dijo que podía dejar de actuar como una tonta incompetente o salirme, así que me fui", dijo con una reverencia. Harry y Ron ahogaron su risa, mientras que Hermione miraba a su amiga con una leve desaprobación. "Vamos, Hermione," dijo Ginny antes de que Hermione pudiera reprocharle. "Tenía que quitarme todo esto de todos modos."

"¿Qué es?" -Preguntó Hermione con un suspiro mientras se extraía la varita.

Ginny sonrió con aire de culpabilidad. "No tengo ni idea, no estaba prestando atención, era una especie de mezcla de ingredientes al azar en mi caldero." Su alegría se desvanecía mientras miraba a Harry con cuidado. La sonrisa de Harry se había desvanecido con bastante rapidez y la expresión de mal humor estaba de vuelta en su rostro abatido. Ginny parecía estar finalmente dándose cuenta de la situación. "¿Interrumpí algo?" Preguntó. Harry miró a Ginny y sus ojos se encontraron, diciéndole todo lo que Ginny necesitaba saber. "Puedo salirme", Ginny se ofreció, algo que hizo a Hermione pensar bastante bien de ella. Ginny era el tipo de chica que siempre tenía que saberlo todo, y Hermione sabía que se moría por saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

"No, está bien, puedes quedarte." Harry le dijo con brusquedad antes de volverse a Ron y Hermione. Ginny se sentó discretamente en el sillón más cercano a Hermione, al parecer olvidándose de sus ropas manchadas. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

Hermione miró a Ron, con la esperanza de iniciara la conversación, pues había sido Ron el primero en oír murmullos de Harry. Pero Ron sólo le devolvió la mirada suplicante, y maldita sea, le encantaba ese patán, por lo que cedió a él. Una vez más.

"Bueno, anoche Ron te escuchó hablar en sueños," Hermione se forzó a continuar, "Y hablaste algo acerca de que la profecía no era justa." Harry se puso notablemente rígido y se puso de pie para poder comenzar a caminar. "Pero eso no tiene sentido porque la profecía se rompió", se detuvo de manera significativa ", ¿verdad?"

Harry se paró frente a la chimenea, agarró el mantel que estaba sobre la chimenea, y daba la espalda a sus amigos. "Yo sé lo que dice la profecía", admitió lentamente.

Hermione y Ron al instante se miraron entre sí en estado de shock. Parecía que la charla que tendrían con Harry acerca de su relación, iba a tener que esperar. "¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Es - estoy - bueno," Harry se vaía más incómodo con todo lo que tenía que decirles, de hecho, Hermione nunca había visto a Harry tan incómodo. Y anteriormente ya les había tenido que decir cosas terribles.

"Está bien", dijo Ginny en voz baja, mirando a Harry directamente, "No tienes que decirnos."

_¡Pero yo quiero saber!_ Hermione sabía que Ron estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo por la expresión de su rostro, pues se veía como si los Chudley Cannons estuvieran detrás por 140 puntos en la final de Quidditch, y su buscador estuviera persiguiendo la snitch con el Buscador del equipo contrario pisándole los talones.

Las palabras de Ginny parecieron darle a Harry un extraño sentimiento de confianza, y se enderezó, pero todavía no los miraba. "No", dijo en voz baja. "No, es tiempo." Él tuvo que hacer una pausa para recomponerse antes de respirar profundo y seguir adelante. "Trelawney profetizó que yo soy el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort, o bien tengo que matarlo o que me tiene que matar. Es él o yo. Uno de nosotros va a morir."

Hermione estaba muy contenta de estar sentada, porque de lo contrario estaba segura de que se habría derrumbado en estado de shock. Ron se inclinó hacia delante, los codos en las rodillas, las manos sujetando su pelo con fuerza, mientras que Ginny se sentaba en posición vertical, y abría la boca cual pez frente a Harry. Hermione no se había dado cuenta siquiera de que había llevado una de sus manos a tapar su boca hasta que se le hizo necesario quitarse un poco de cabello de la cara y sin decir nada, no podía encontrar la mano. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada tambaleándose como para procesar acciones simples y cotidianas. Ella no sabía muy bien lo que realmente esperaba que la profecía dijera, pero esto no estaba sus expectativas. No quería que Harry se viera obligado a ser un asesino o una víctima. Él no se merecía esto, él había pasado por tanto ya, que no era justo que estuviera destinado a hacer esto, él era sólo un niño por amor de Dios, se debía preocupar por cosas normales, como chicas adolescentes o Quidditch o de algunas cosas triviales y pueriles. Simplemente no era justo.

"Permíteme, vamos a ver si lo entiendo", penetró la voz temblorosa de Hermione el silencio palpable que había impregnado la sala común. "Tú eres la única persona en el mundo que puede detener a Voldemort"

"Correcto", respondió Harry rotundamente.

"Y ha sido profetizado por la Profesora Trelawney que, o bien matas a Voldemort, o él a ti"

"Sí,"

"Y esa es la razón por la cual Voldemort te ha perseguido todos estos años".

"Tú lo has dicho."

Hermione imitó la acción de Ron y se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá, con los codos en las rodillas y su rostro ahora entre sus manos. Así que eso era todo. Esa era la razón por la que su mejor amigo había sido perseguido por el mago oscuro más temido del siglo. Esta era la razón por la cual su mundo se caía a pedazos. Tuvo el impulso terrible de estallar en lágrimas ante la noticia de la suerte de su mejor amigo, cualquiera que fuera, ya fuese de asesino o víctima, pero se obligó a permanecer controlada. No podía descontrolarse ahora, tenía que ayudarles a pensar en una solución.

Hermione se enderezó a la vez que suavizaba el pelo que le caía en el rostro. Dejó escapar una respiración profunda y miró directamente a la cara de Harry. "¿Cómo te enteraste?" Ahora que había conseguido autocontrolarse, se había convertido en un primer instinto el empezar a hacer preguntas.

"Dumbledore me dijo," respondió Harry con una voz hueca. "Justo después de que regresamos del Ministerio".

"¿Le has dicho a alguien más?"

Harry negó con la cabeza en silencio.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Ron finalmente habló, levantando la cabeza y se recostó en la silla. Hermione podía decir que él estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero el hecho de que sus pecas estaban más vivas que nunca le delató que estaba todavía muy conmocionado por las noticias de Harry. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Miró a Hermione suplicantemente, con la esperanza de que ella urdiera un plan que llevara todo a buen final. Pero fue Harry habló primero.

"¿Qué _hacemos _ahora?" La amargura era evidente en su voz, y Hermione tenía una sensación de hundimiento ante el inminente argumento que se estaba gestando. "Es una profecía, la han adivinado, estoy _atascado_."

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Ginny con firmeza. "Siempre hay una elección, Harry."

Harry se miró reconfortado por las palabras de Ginny durante unos tres segundos antes de fruncir el ceño con incredulidad y comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Ginny tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para poder dar a su hermano y a su amiga una mirada que expresaba claramente su desesperada necesidad de ayuda.

"Harry," Hermione saltó, "Ginny tiene razón, puedes prepararte para ello; Puedes estar listo para esto, tenemos el ED...".

"¡No!" Harry explotó, caminando alrededor de ella en su enojo. "El ED no nos ayudó en el Ministerio aquella, ¿cierto? ¡Yo nunca voy a estar listo, en realidad no! Probablemente sería mejor si sólo ..."

"¿Si solo qué?" Ron interrumpió, poniéndose de pie, mirándose muy confundido, pero con una vaga sospecha sobre su rostro.

Hermione, por el contrario, sabía exactamente lo que Harry pensaba, y finalmente supo por qué había estado tan distante todo el año. Ella también se levantó de su silla. "¡Harry, de ninguna manera! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en ello!"

"¿Por qué no?" Harry explotó, "tengo que hacerlo en algún momento, ¡será mejor que acabe de una vez!"

"Harry, ¡no!" Hermione protestó, meneando la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que sus largos rizos volaron dentro y fuera de sus mejillas. "Puedes prepararte para esto, puedes terminar la escuela, y puedes seguir aprendiendo y preparándote, y cuando estés listo, entonces podrás hacerle frente y derrotarlo!"

"¡Hermione, no lo entiendes!" Harry ardía, su cara empezaba a ponerse roja, "¿Realmente crees que Voldemort va a decir –ah, que bien, bueno, voy a esperar a que la única persona en el mundo que me pueda derrotar y hacerme estallar me venga a visitar y entonces me las arreglaré? ¡Él va a venir tras de mí! ¡Y yo no sólo voy a sentarme aquí a ser un buen chico como lo fui el año pasado, y dejar que los problemas vengan a mí! "

"Harry, ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!" Hermione gritó, sin realmente darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, "No puedes..." Se calló cuando vio el destello de dolor en la cara de Harry, y deseó poder borrarle la memoria y hace que Harry no dijera esas palabras. Ella sabía que tenía que empezar a escuchar el nombre en algún momento, o incluso palabras que sonaba como el nombre de, pero cuando los ojos de Harry brillaban así... Harry muy pocas veces exteriorizaba sus emociones de la manera que en ese momento lo hacía, y cuendo lo hacía, de verdad dolía verlo, incluso más, porque sabía que había trabajado muy duro para ocultar esas emociones, así que cuando estallaba, tenía que estar muy pero muy mal. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y tragó saliva. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que saber. "No estarás pensando en ir a buscar a Voldemort, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y por qué no?" Harry gritó.

"¡Porque eso es de locos, amigo!" Ron interrumpió

"¡No, no lo es!" Harry replicó, y Hermione retrocedió un paso. Hermione nunca había visto a Harry tan enojado, y en su rabia, irradiaba un aura de poder la cual hacía temerle a Harry. "Miren, ¡ustedes no pueden saber cómo es esto! ¿Creen que todo está bien ahora, porque logramos terminar el año escolar sin perder la vida?, pero no es así, porque todavía anda por ahí, y sé que todavía anda por allí porque ¡_está - en - mi - la cabeza!"_ Harry enojado golpeó el dedo índice en su sien. "¡Todo el tiempo! Incluso si no estoy soñando con él o escuchando su voz o sintiendo cómo se siente en este momento, _él está ahí_! E incluso si no está haciendo nada en el interior de mi cráneo en este momento, sé que en cualquier momento lo hará, y verá dentro de mí, y ahora estoy sentado aquí, esperando a que se meta conmigo o hiera a alguien o _asesine.._. " Harry se atragantó con la palabra, e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cicatriz. Hermione rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, pero él se apartó antes de que ella, Ron, o Ginny pudieran tocarlo. "Podría matar a alguien, ya lo ha hecho, y no puedo quedarme aquí sentado esperando a que hiera a otra persona, y sé que tal vez esto es parte de mi modo salva-personas", escupió con rabia en dirección a Hermione , "¡pero no puedo evitarlo!"

"Harry, tu puedes evitarlo", interrumpió Hermione. Sabía que probablemente debería dejar que Harry ventilara y liberara algunas de las emociones reprimidas que guardaba en su interior, pero la insinuación del modo salva-personas la llevó hasta el límite. "¡Puedes hacerlo! Si te mantienes al día con tus clases de Occlumencia," Harry rodó los ojos con saña y en ese momento tuvo que alejarse unos pasos de Hermione. "Si te mantienes al día con tus clases de Occlumencia", repitió Hermione con más fuerza "entonces Voldemort - Ron _ya basta_ – no podrá estar más en tu cabeza, ¿O sí?, Dumbledore dijo que te ayudaría, y ¿cuando nos ha llevado Dumbledore en la dirección equivocada? Dumbledore cree en ti, piensa que puedes hacer esto, sé que así es, ¡pero _todavía no_! No te puede precipitar en esto, hay que tener tiempo y prepararse." Ella gesticuló hacia la ventana, "¡No te arrojas al campo de Quidditch sin ningún entrenamiento, ¿verdad?! ¡Tienes que entrenar para la batalla, tienes que ser paciente, y tienes que dejar que la gente le ayude!"

"Permití que la gente me ayudara", se burló Harry en voz baja.

"¡Oh, no, no _lo harás_!" Hermione gritó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de ira, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras ella se enojaba aún más. "No dejas que Snape te ayude, ¿verdad?, No permitiste que Ron te ayudara con tus sueños, ¿verdad?, No le dijiste a nadie de tu detención con Umbridge, no querías que fuéramos contigo al Ministerio, no pediste ayuda para tu audiencia a pesar de que sabías que yo había hecho algo de investigación para ti, ¡y no nos dijiste acerca de esta profecía hasta que Ron y yo te forzamos a decírnoslo! Harry , vas a tener que aprender que no estás solo en esto, que a pesar de la profecía sólo te nombra a ti como el salvador del mundo, ¡nadie puede salvar a la humanidad sin ayuda!, necesitas ayuda, me necesitas, necesitas a Ron , necesitas a Ginny, tienes necesidad de todas las personas que te quieren, por lo que vas a tener que aprender a dejarnos en esa cabezota tuya y vamos a estar allí para ti, y te ayudaremos, y una vez que hayas aprendido, luego estarás listo para seguir adelante, y esa es la única manera en la que estarás listo para ir contra Voldemort - _Ron, no_ ... "!

Hermione había visto de reojo estremecerse a Ron ante la mención del nombre de Voldemort, y por costumbre, se había vuelto hacia él, alzando la voz en un tono casi febril por su extrema irritación e ira. Su mano había volado hasta golpear con fuerza en el brazo de Ron, y eso fue cuando el dolor explotó en su caja torácica. Apretó los dientes por su irritación; era el peor momento para que su estúpida lesión del Ministerio brotara de esta manera. El dolor quemante en el pecho le quitó el aliento por completo, y su mano que había estado viajando hacia Ron rápidamente se apretó contra su costado. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante mientras se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos, sin poder reprimir un grito de dolor.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" Ginny le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Dale un minuto", ordenó a Ron. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que estaba mal, e inmediatamente la llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado. Hermione le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se inclinó de nuevo en un esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor. Una mano de Ron la presionaba firmemente, y la otra mano la apoyaba en su hombro, su pulgar moviéndose hacia atrás y adelante de una manera tranquilizadora. Hermione cerró los ojos, Ron ayudaba más que cualquier poción que existía.

Su aliento, finalmente regresó y se enderezó. "Estoy bien"

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Ron en voz baja. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, se arriesgó a mirarlo a los ojos, pero casi de inmediato tuvo que apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Ron eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, pero al mismo tiempo le daban miedo. Estaban tan llenos de emoción y eran tan abiertos, ya que siempre sabía lo que Ron se sentía, y la manera más fácil de verlo, eran sus ojos. En este momento, expresaban claramente que estaba muy preocupada por ella, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver esa preocupación pura, sin adulterar, y el hecho de que él era el chico de quien estaba enamorada y era él quien estaba preocupado por ella, lograba que todo fuera aún más maravilloso y petrificante.

"Ves," dijo Harry en voz muy tensa, y Hermione y Ron lo miraron. Se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado preocupado por su salud, pero la ira aún estaba allí. Hizo un gesto hacia ella. "¡Es _por eso_ que no quiero que participen!" Caminó hacia adelante y hacia atrás alrededor e indicaba la manga de Ron que revelaba feas cicatrices. "¡Y es por eso que no te digo algunas cosas!" Se giró hacia Ginny. "¡Y el tobillo roto! ¡Y la nariz de Neville y la varita! ¡Y Tonks pasando una semana en San Mungo! ¡Y Moody! ¡Y Roberts, Sanders, Wyatt! ¡Y _Sirius_!" Hermione pensó por un segundo que Harry podría romperse por completo en este punto, pero sólo vaciló una fracción de un instante y tragó saliva antes de continuar: "Ya he matado a _alguien_, es mi culpa que Sirius esté muerto y ¡No puedo permitir que esto vuelva a suceder! Esta es _mi_ lucha, _mi_ lucha, y no quiero que nadie salga herido a causa de ella. Cuanto antes termine, mucho mejor, menos personas saldrán heridas- Es como si- es como si estuviera sentado sobre una bomba o algo así - ¡Quiero decir que estoy a la espera de la muerte, y no puedo soportarlo más, sólo quiero que se acabe! "

Hubo un largo y aturdidor silencio cuando la diatriba de Harry terminó abruptamente. Hermione continuó mordiéndose los labios, pero no por el dolor en el pecho. Ella estaba tratando de no llorar al ver la cara de angustia de Harry. Sus ojos verdes parecían un poco más brillantes, y si ella no lo supiera, pensaría que Harry estaba a punto de llorar. Tenía la cara muy colorada, su respiración dificultosa, y por una vez su corazón estaba en su mano, y le decía claramente al mundo que estaba pasando por grande y monumental angustia. Empezaba a salir rápido de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando algo llamó su atención. Hermione siguió su mirada hasta las manos de ella y Ron entrelasadas.

"Y no me des lecciones sobre no decir las cosas", añadió Harry con voz mal controlada. "Ustedes _dos_", hizo una ttremenda señal hacia sus manos, "¡son las _últimas _personas que deben reprenderme acerca de ocultar las cosas!"

Hermione cerró los ojos. _¡Oh, no!_.

"Harry - ¿De qué estás hablando?" -Preguntó Ron con mansedumbre. Ginny volteaba a ver a la pareja con la boca abierta.

"Oh, vamos," se burló Harry. "¡No me digas que no hay nada entre ustedes dos!"

"¿Cómo - te – quién te dijo ..." Ron balbuceaba, aventando lejos la mano de Hermione como si su tacto fuera una poción quemante. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, tenía una corazonada sobre la persona de la que Harry había conseguido información sobre los últimos acontecimientos entre ella y Ron.

"¿Fue Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

"¿_Malfoy_?" Harry y Ron le preguntaron como uno solo.

"¡Le dijiste a Malfoy y no a mí!" Harry explotó. Se dio la vuelta hacia una todavía muy sorprendida Ginny. "¿_Tú _lo sabías?"

"No - no, yo no", Ginny no sonaba enojada, sólo herida, algo más penetrante que cualquier estallido de enojo.

"¿Cómo diablos sabe Malfoy sobre nosotros?" Ron preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de Harry y su hermana.

"Encontró el libro _que te di_," le dijo Hermione, su indignación comenzaba a aumentar. "Lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo fue a terminar mi regalo de cumpleaños en las manos de Malfoy?"

Ron maldijo en voz alta. "Debo de haberlo dejado fuera del día en que..." Se detuvo en mitad de una frase y miró a un Harry furioso y una Ginny confundida. "Ya sabes ", terminó, sin convicción.

"Sí," dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del sofá. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, y se sintió incapaz de permanecer sentada por más tiempo. "Es bueno saber lo que significaba mi regalo para ti."

"Sabes lo que significaba para mí", dijo Ron con enojo. "¡Estaba un poco distraído ese día, por si no recuerdas!" Ron sabía que no podía convencerla, así que rápidamente cambió su táctica. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que Malfoy se enteró de nosotros?"

"Debido a que acaba de ocurrir", explicó Hermione con vehemencia. "Y no tengo que decirte todo. ¡Ya te he dicho que yo me las puedo manejar con Malfoy!"

_"¿Manejarlo?"_ Ron repitió. "¿Qué te hizo?"

_"¡Nada!"_ Hermione le mintió. "Él sólo me amenazó con decirle a Harry, si yo no hacía lo que me pidiera- y nos vio en el tren en el primer día de escuela", agregó en voz baja con rapidez.

Ron gimió pero fue Harry quien habló primero. "¡Así que ustedes no querían que me dijera que _ustedes dos_ se acuestan!" Harry dijo triunfalmente.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Ron interrumpió, girándose hacia su otro mejor amigo. "¡Porque pensé que tú querías acostarte con ella!"

"¡Hey, nadie está acostándose con nadie!" Hermione intervino a un público ajeno. Ginny parecía como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, la cabeza balanceándose adelante y atrás entre los dos muchachos, con los ojos muy abiertos por la ansiedad.

_"¿Qué?"_ Harry soltó una carcajada de incredulidad. "¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído nunca! ¿Yo y Hermione?" Él miró a Hermione y se echó a reír otra vez. "¡Vamos!"

_"¡Oye!_" Ron gruñó de forma automática. "¡No hables así de ella!" Harry rodó los ojos en forma violenta y se alejó de su mejor amigo, sin ninguna intención de disculparse. Ron fue tras él, con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. "Yo no sé por qué alguna vez pensé que ella te gustaba, ¡La tratas como mierda!"

"¡No es cierto!" -Protestó Harry, deteniéndose para poder mantenerse firme.

"¡Es cierto!" Ron respondió con furia. Señaló de nuevo a Hermione, que estaba al lado, sin saber qué hacer. "¡Todo lo que ha hecho es tratar de _ayudarte_ y tú...!"

"¡Bueno, no necesito su ayuda!" Harry gritó. "¡No necesito a nadie!"

"¡Patrañas!" Hermione gritó, finalmente, consiguiendo la atención de sus dos mejores amigos. "¡Sí nos necesitas!"

"¡No, de hecho, no!" Harry respondió con fiereza. "Y no intentes decirme lo contrario, Hermione, porque lo siento, ¡pero simplemente ya no tengo tiempo para salvarte el cuello!"

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó Hermione con indignación. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que si tengo que salvar el mundo, no puedo perder mi tiempo escuchándote y salvándote el trasero cada vez!"

Y _eso_ la calló.

Era típico de él pensar eso - ella creía que siempre era un salva-personas, él pensaba que ella siempre necesitaba ser salvada. ¿Pero honestamente creía que era tan inútil e impotente e incapaz de defenderse? Ella era muy capaz de defenderse a sí misma, y era insultante que Harry pudiera pensar eso, ella tenía que admitir que también le dolía un poco que él pensara eso de ella. Que Harry pensara que era sólo su inútil amiga quien resultó ser una chica que la había pasado bastante mal en su última aventura. Y Ron, y Ron había quedado noqueado por una pieza de ajedrez, se había roto la pierna, y Pettigrew lo había maldecido. Sólo había sido maldecida una vez, petrificada, pero era algo diferente. Hermione y Ron siempre habían estado involucrados en las aventuras de Harry, porque él necesitaba que lo estuvieran. Él necesitaba ayuda. Pero ahora parecía que no quería que le ayudaran más.

Sabía que él la necesitaba, y en el fondo dentro de él, él lo sabía. Hermione podría pasar algún tiempo tratando de convencerlo de ello, pero Harry no le haría caso, y, francamente, estaba harta de discutir y pelear con Harry. Las cosas con Harry no había ido bien desde el quinto año y estaba cansada de él.

Las palabras de Dumbledore de muchos años atrás hicieron en el fondo de su mente.

_Se necesita una gran cantidad de coraje para enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos, pero en igual medida a hacer frente a nuestros amigos_.

Ella había estado de pie a Harry desde hace más de un año. Este infortunio-es-mi y todo el mundo-es-en contra-me acto era ridículo, y ella había estado aguantando durante el tiempo suficiente. A veces era como si ella ni siquiera sabía más a Harry, él estaba tan enojado. La profundidad de su furia asustó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, aunque nunca le diría por qué este rencor asustado tanto.

Este odio del mundo era el primer paso para un camino más oscuro, el camino que muy pocos optaron por tomar, el camino que Voldemort había tomado.

Es por eso que le había pegado por Harry incluso cuando estaba siendo completamente horrible para ella. Ron se quedó con Harry por lealtad absoluta, y aunque ella era sin duda fiel a Harry, así, también tuvo que admitir que era para mantener un ojo sobre él. Él necesitaba a alguien cerca de él para mantener la cabeza fría y mantener pies en la tierra en estos momentos. Este fue un momento muy vulnerable, y el menor empuje en la dirección equivocada podría ser devastador.

Pero fue realmente duro para mantenerse por Harry cuando él la miró de esa manera.

Era como si él la odiara también.

El solo pensar que Harry la odiaba, le hacía más daño del que jamás imaginó. Un dolor agudo le apuñaló en el pecho, e instintivamente, se llevó una mano para cubrir su tembloroso labio, pero rápidamente la bajó. No quería que Harry viera lo mucho que la había lastimado. Realmente esperaba que sus ojos dejaran de dolerle de esa manera - no podía llorar delante de ellos ahora. No podía mirar a Harry en este momento, así que sus ojos se volvieron hacia Ron. Ron todavía estaba boquiabierto, su boca abierta y ojos transmitían claramente que no tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación. Sus ojos se encontraron, y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia ella, y comenzaba a levantar su mano para tocarle de alguna manera. Pero con una rápida mirada a Harry, se detuvo. El dolor en el pecho se agudizó, y la garganta de Hermione se constriñó. _Maldita sea, Ron, por favor_, pensó desesperadamente, _¡por una vez en tu vida no te sientas tan consciente de ti mismo, y simplemente haz lo que sientes_! _Sé que quieres..._

_¿O no le importaba?_

Ella alejó sus ojos de Ron. _No, no lo hagas ahora, no cuando te sientes así_. _Ron se preocupa por ti, Ron no hubiera soportado tantos meses de andar a escondidas, si no se preocupara._ Pero él no había querido decirle a la gente acerca de ellos y después de ver lo obvio era que Harry no tenía ningún interés romántico en ella, la credibilidad de Ron se estaba desvaneciendo. ¿Y si realmente no quería decirle a la gente que estaba saliendo con ella? Siempre había asumido que él sólo se preocupaba por ella de esa manera, que creía que a Harry le importaba, como algo más que amigos, por supuesto. Y ahora... ahora, Hermione no estaba segura de nada. Su mente giraba en confusión, y por un breve momento realmente creyó que estaba en peligro de perder el conocimiento. Pero eso sería una tontería, y Hermione Granger era una chica sensata. Pero incluso las chicas sensibles tropiezan, y Hermione sabía que estaba peligrosamente cerca de tener una crisis nerviosa. Pero teniendo frente a ella a un Harry furioso, y a Ron, supo que no era buena idea.

"¿Es así como te sientes?" le preguntó a Ron, logrando mantener su voz bastante uniforme.

Ron parecía bastante sorprendido de que ella lo involucra en la discusión. "Bueno - yo - eh ..."

Las dudas de Ron le dolían mucho más de lo habitual. Hermione pudo haberse acostumbrado a que Ron se quedara de pie y permitiera que Harry o sus hermanos la trataran de esta manera; Pero Ron siempre le defendió contra Malfoy y Snape, pero si era Harry, entonces Ron no hablaba en su defensa. Acababa de defender a Harry, pero ahora ya nada venía al caso. El punto era que Harry le acababa de decir una cosa horrible, y a Ron no le importaba lo suficiente como para defenderla.

No es que necesitaba a Ron para que la defendiera. Hermione era perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí misma, muchas gracias. Es - más – sería bueno hacerlo en ese preciso momento.

"Está bien", dijo mordazmente, "Quédate ahí parado como un idiota. Esa es una de sus especialidades, ¿no?"

"¿Al igual que la tuya es ser una mandona sabe-lo-todo?" Ron contestó mordazmente, su rostro cada vez más rojo. "¡Es como tener a Percy a mi lado todos los días!"

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Hermione sabía lo mucho que Ron deseaba que su hermano volviera, pero también sabía que Ron pensaba que su hermano mayor era un presuntuoso, ambicioso, megalómano que tenía un objeto bastante grande metido en su trasero. Era doloroso pensar que Ron estaba empezando a verla bajo esa luz.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?" Prácticamente gritaba, "¿De verdad creen eso de mí después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Después de seis años, que…" hizo un gesto violentamente hacia Harry, "¡piensan que soy inútil, y que…" Hermione hizo señas hacia Ron, "crees que me estoy volviendo como tu hermano, quien desertó y abandonó a ti y su familia! Gracias por iluminarme, porque he estado engañándome a mí misma pensando que éramos los mejores amigos, y yo pensé, Ron, que ... nosotros...! " Hermione quería decir mucho más, pero un ligero contratiempo detuvo su diatriba, y tuvo que presionar una mano sobre su boca para evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

"Hermione", trató de hablar Ron, que parecía herido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo molesta que estaba.

Ella levantó una mano mientras él trataba de llegar a ella. "No", le advirtió Hermione airadamente. "¡Simplemente no lo hagas!" Dejó caer la mano cuando estaba segura de que Ron no trataría de llegar a ninguna parte cerca de ella. "Bueno, ahora que sé lo que ambos sienten", dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, "entonces yo - Supongo que ..."

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, no podía hacerlo más; su pecho ardía tan bruscamente que ella sabía que, o bien tenía que parar y calmarse, o tenía que ser llevada a con la señora Pomfrey. Y en este punto, Hermione no creía poder calmarse en la presencia de los dos. Hermione rápidamente se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger. Ella esperaba, o más bien rogaba, que Harry la llamara y le pidiera disculpas, o que Ron saliera corriendo detrás de ella o que hiciera algo para detenerla. No creía que simplemente la dejaran ir, así sin más, cuando era evidente que estaban tan molestos como ella.

Pero no lo hicieron.


End file.
